Luigi Gets Busted
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Luigi gets arrested for doing normal things. Things aren't just going the way the green clad plumber planned out. Now with 100 chapters of genuine Luigi torture!
1. Chapter 1

**Luigi Gets Busted  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I just feel like torturing Luigi today. Also, first brand new story of 2013. This will go well.

* * *

_Oh yeah! Who's number one now? Luigi!_

Luigi was on his merry way somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom, just east of the Moo Moo Meadows as he was minding his own business. He jumped on a few Goombas, lit some Bob-ombs on fire and tossed them at rocks, which in turn caused them to explode.

Yep, everything was going fine for Luigi. Except suddenly, Luigi sound himself hancuffed, by King Bob-omb and Goomboss, no less.

"What the?" Luigi exclaimed in shock as he tried struggling free of his cuffs. "Why are you two giant freaks arresting me? I didn't do anything wrong!"

Goomboss scoffed as he slapped Luigi across the face with his giant, brown colored left foot. "Hypocrite! You say that because you don't care less about the Goombas!" He growled as he shook with rage. "No one does..."

"There there, Goomboss. You'll get your chance at vengeance soon enough," King Bob-omb insisted as he patted Goomboss on the back, folding his arms as he shook his gigantic orb like head at Luigi. "But as for you... boy, are you in a heap of trouble."

"But... I didn't do anything wrong!" Luigi cried out, being dragged by King Bob-omb and Goomboss. In the background were flattened Goombas who groaned in pain, with several pieces of the exploded Bob-ombs scattered across the grassy plains.

_And that was just today._


	2. Chapter 2

Luigi was mowing the lawn outside his house in the back as he whistled to himself, cutting the grass with ease. Several Goombas were walking about, minding their own business as they got mowed by Luigi, bits of them popping out of the lawn mower.

Luigi opened his eyes as he stopped whistling, turning around to see the bits of the dead Goombas. He gulped as he shook his head. "Oh no, I injured more Goombas without knowing it, didn't I?"

Suddenly, King Bob-omb and Goomboss emerged out of the lawn mower, causing the machine to break as King Bob-omb cuffed Luigi, with Goomboss headbutting Luigi in the stomach.

"Yeah, punk! You did!" Goomboss bellowed as he collided harder with every bump he gave to Luigi. "And now, you're paying the price! For every Goomba you massacred, you get an extra day!"

King Bob-omb rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "I don't know, King Goomba. Isn't that a bit too much?" He then changed his tone after receiving an angry glare from Goomboss, prompting him to shrug. "On second thought, maybe not."

Luigi cried as he shook his head. "Oh... why does this always happen to me...?" He muttered, being knocked out cold immediately afterwards, the wind knocked out of his body by Goomboss.


	3. Chapter 3

Luigi was racing alongside Toadette in the Mushroom Gorge, both of the two riding in their own standard karts. As they approached the cavern, Luigi took the lower path, grabbing a Bob-omb and chucking it at Toadette, the explosion causing her to fall down the white gorge below. Luigi laughed as he zipped on ahead, heading into the cavern.

After bouncing on the red mushrooms inside, Luigi exited the cavern, tossing several green shells at the Goombas in front of him, turning them into mushrooms. Luigi passed the finish line, exclaiming with joy as he proudly taunted Toadette.

"Ha! Who's number one now?" Luigi asked as he pointed at himself. "Weegee! No stinkin' Goombas or Bob-ombs will slow this green missile down!"

He then got cuffed by King Bob-omg and Goomboss,. who watched what occurred on the race course. Luigi was flabbergasted as Toadette zipped by, confused as she blinked.

"Yeah, tell that to the judge, pudgy boy!" King Bob-omb stated as he and Goomboss marched towards the eastern direction, with Luigi struggling to break free as he screamed.

Toadette blinked, wrapping her arms around the back of her head. "Gosh, that was odd." She admitted.


	4. Chapter 4

Luigi was sipping a cup of coffee as he tossed several green fireballs at the walking black Bob-ombs, causing them to explode with relative ease. Luigi had his left arm wrapped around the back of his head as he tapped his left foot.

"Man, these Bob-ombs are so stupid," Luigi insisted as he shrugged, closing his eyes. "They really don't know better than to run from some explosive fireballs."

"They don't know better," King Bob-omb stated as he then handcuffed Luigi, "But you will!"

Luigi gawked as he shook his head, looking up at the King Bob-omb as he sighed. "Oh, not again! I was doing nothing!"

"You were insulting the minions of my best friend!" Goomboss growled as he kicked Luigi in the stomach with his right foot. "You deserve any beating you receive!"

Luigi cried in pain as he was dragged away by King Bob-omb and Goomboss, once again trying to reason with the two, but failing.


	5. Chapter 5

Luigi was fixing up the pipes in his bathroom as he was whistling to himself. He then squinted, seeing a crack in the wall.

"That's pretty odd." Luigi commented as he then pulled out a bluish Bob-omb, looking at it with a smile. "But I can fix it!" He tossed the Bob-omb at the crack exploding it.

Upon seeing the hole in place where the crack was, Luigi celebrated, his wall no longer looking odd. Suddenly, King Bob-omb pulled Luigi out of the bathroom, handcuffing him.

"Using an innocent Bob-omb instead of regular bombs is a felony, you green capped jerk," King Bob-omb scolded as he shook his head. "Goomboss, knock him out."

Goomboss smirked. "With pleasure." He headbutted Luigi full on, knocking the Italian plumber out cold as he was then dragged out of his house, with King Bob-omb and Goomboss dragging him to prison.


	6. Chapter 6

Luigi was practicing his tennis skills in his backyard, hitting a green fuzzy ball at a random brick wall he conveniently found in the dumpster. As Luigi was getting better with hitting the ball, the tennis ball accidentally hit a walking Goomba in the back, knocking it out cold. Luigi gulped as he turned around, spotting the unconscious Goomba.

"Oh no..." Luigi muttered as he shook his head. "I'm gonna get my butt arrested in three..."

As if on cue, King Bob-omb and Goomboss dropped from the sky, both of them flattening Luigi like a pancake. As usual, King Bob-omb handcuffed the flattened Luigi, taking him towards the northern direction towards the prison, with Goomboss having sympathy for the fainted Goomba.


	7. Chapter 7

Luigi was practicing his baseball batting in Seaside Hill as he hit several balls that Petey Piranha spat out at him. Luigi was doing all right as he hit seventy six balls. He got prepared for hitting his seventy seventh ball, with Petey charging up as he fired the ball at Luigi. Luigi smacked the ball perfectly, causing it to go sky high as it landed on a snoozing Bob-omb, causing it to explode on contact as a few nearby Goombas minding their own business were killed in the explosion. Petey witnessed the scene, turning to Luigi with his jaw dropped.

"No... oh no..." Luigi mumbled as he dropped his green baseball bat and started running away from the sandy ball field, but he tripped over his shoe lases, landing flat on his face. He got picked up by King Bob-omb and Goomboss, being cuffed. He sighed as he narrowed his eyes, shaking his head. "You guys are always here when something's up. Doesn't it tire you out?"

"Nope." King Bob-omb and Goomboss replied in unison as they headed northward, dragging Luigi behind them as they headed to jail, with Petey deciding to go find some fruits to munch on.


	8. Chapter 8

Luigi yawned as he stretched his arms, only to get cuffed by King Bob-omb and Goomboss, who were on his green bed. Luigi groaned as he shook his head.

"Ugh, what did I do this time?" Luigi groaned as he blinked.

Goomboss headbutted him, scolding Luigi. "Your snoring is keeping all of the neighboring Goombas and Bob-ombs up!"

King Bob-omb nodded as he folded his arms. "Yeah. You should get that checked. After you go to jail."

Luigi cried as he was dragged out of his house by King Bob-omb and Goomboss. Oh, the poor fool had absolutely no idea how much trouble he would get himself into.


	9. Chapter 9

Luigi was brushing his teeth, finishing up as he headed to bed. However, he heard some singing Goombas outside, opening his window and yelling at them.

"Quiet, please! How can I sleep-a with all you making noise?" Luigi cried out as he closed the window.

The Goombas resumed singing, and Luigi opened the window again, tossing a Motion Sensor Bomb at them, a huge explosion shaking the area as the Goombas were killed. Luigi prepared to go into his bed, only to find King Bob-omb and Goomboss under his green covers.

"Oh mamma mia! You can't be serious!" Luigi exclaimed as Goomboss tackled him, with King Bob-omb cuffing him as the trio left the house, heading southward to jail, with Luigi crying pathetically.


	10. Chapter 10

Luigi was exercising in the Mushroom Gorge, being on the dirt paved path just across the mushrooms standing in the white, bottomless gorge. Luigi was humming to himself as he stretched back and forth, before spinning around in a tornado, accidentally hitting some waddling Goombas nearby. Luigi stopped, seeing the injured Goombas as he gulped.

"No... not again!" Luigi cried out as he ran around in circles, screaming as he planted his hands on his face. "Why do I always get bad luck happening to me?"

He then got an idea, and jumped down into the bottomless white gorge, laughing that he wouldn't get arrested. However, he immediately realized his stupidity, and screamed as he flailed his arms about.

"Wah! Why did I thought this would be a good idea?" Luigi asked as his arms were grabbed. He then was hand cuffed by the Big Bob Omb and the Goomba King, who were also falling in the bottomless gorge. Luigi cursed himself as they kept falling for hours.


	11. Chapter 11

Luigi woke up as he looked around, to see that he was freefalling. He screamed with joy as he extended his arms, falling with style as he spun around. Hen then landed, being in Sherbet Land. Standing up, Luigi looked down, to see that he squished a bunch of Goombas.

"Oh crap... it happened again..." Luigi gulped as he placed his hands on his head, shaking in disbelief. "Boy, am I gonna get it..."

"Oh, you're definitely getting it." King Bob-omb stated as he popped out of the icy wall nearby, handcuffing Luigi. "And we got something just for you!"

Goomboss kicked a nearby block of ice towards Luigi, with Luigi screaming as he tried moving away, but ended up getting hit by the large block of ice. King Bob-omb then grabbed a nearby Ice Flower, freezing Luigi as he picked up Luigi, heading towards the nearest blue warp portal with Goomboss, with Luigi moaning in the ice.


	12. Chapter 12

Luigi was on Shy Guy's Perplex Express, simply taking up all the gold coins littered across the train. As he headed towards the front, he got spotted by Holly Koopa, who gasped as she pointed at Luigi.

"Ahh! Thief!" Holly called out.

Luigi turned around, dropping his yellow coins as he waved his hands at her. "Wait! It's not what it looks like!" He was then cuffed by King Bob-omb and Goomboss, prompting him to sigh in annoyance. "Oh friggin' really?"

"Yes, friggin' really!" Goomboss taunted as he headbutted Luigi, knocking him down on the red carpet.

King Bob-omb shook his head at Goomboss. "You really need to handle your anger issues, Goomboss." He stated, trying to calm his gigantic mushroom friend.

Goomboss ignored King Bob-omb's plea, as he was stomping on Luigi, who cried for help, catching the attention of everyone on the train.


	13. Chapter 13

Luigi was doing yet another time trail on one of his raceways, particularly his 64 Raceway. As he was turning around the wide bends, he grabbed a Bob-omb, not thinking as he shrugged, tossing it at the entrance to the tunnel, causing it to explode. Upon driving down the tunnel, Luigi picked up yet another Bob-omb, showing his distaste as he tossed it at the wall to his right.

"What's up with these Bob-ombs?" Luigi growled as he exited the tunnel, approaching the wide bend as he was suddenly squished by Goomboss. "Ouch-a!"

King Bob-omb shook his head, pushing Goomboss aside as he returned Luigi to normal, cuffing him up. Luigi tried pleading guilty, but King Bob-omb would not hear it, having sensed the Bob-ombs in danger. Luigi cried as he was taken away from his race course, heading back to jail with King Bob-omb and Goomboss.


	14. Chapter 14

Luigi was golfing with Mario somewhere in the northern, grassy outskirts of the Mushroom Kingdom, hitting the balls with relative ease as the gentle breeze from the north blew towards them.

"So, you've been arrested by these two giant Mooks, huh?" Mario stated as he prepared for his turn, wiggling his body. "That's a shame-a."

Luigi sighed as he adjusted his green cap, nodding his head as he closed his eyes. "Yeah. I just don't get a break from those two butt heads. It's quite annoying."

"Butt heads, huh?" Goomboss muttered as he fell from the sky, squashing Luigi like a pancake as he stomped his feet in rage. "Well, who's a butt head now, egg head?"

Mario shook his head as he moved his arms about. "What the hell? That was uncalled for-a!"

"No, it's not." King Bob-omb interrupted as he popped Luigi back to normal, cuffing him up. "It's the slammer for you, green bean."

Luigi sighed as he tilted his head downwards. "Oh, it's the life I chose to live..."

Mario butted in, extending his arms out as he shook his head. "No-a! This is false arrest! You can't arrest him for calling you out on your BS behind your back!"

"Oh, we can." King Bob-omb stated as he cuffed Mario. "I hope you like small, tight spaces!"

Mario gulped as he attempted to break out, but he and Luigi were headbutted by Goomboss, the impact strong enough to knock out both pesky plumbers. Goomboss then looked up at King Bob-omb, asking him, "Hey, Big B, wanna golf after this?"

King Bob-omb shrugged in agreement as the two left the golf courses, heading to jail with the Mario Brothers in tow.


	15. Chapter 15

Luigi was watching Daisy doing some exercise in the Mushroom Gorge, with Toadette watching alongside him, the two sitting on a log bench. As Daisy finished her push ups, she stood up, wearing her typical sports outfit.

"Yeah! Nothing like a good work out to make me feel good!" Daisy exclaimed as she stretched her arms, turning to Luigi as she placed her hands on her hips. "Hey Luigi, you got a Bob-omb for me?"

Luigi trembled as he gulped, sweating nervously. "Err... I don't know, Daisy... I might get arrested again..."

Toadette blinked in confusion as she tilted her head to the right. "You might get arrested again? For what?"

Luigi turned to Toadette, his face turning pale. "I've been arrested for apparently torturing Goombas and Bob-ombs. I don't know how, or why..."

Daisy scoffed as she rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Oh, you're no fun, Luigi!" She then grabbed an innocently walking Goomba, placing it right in between her big butt cheeks. "I guess this will have to do!"

The Goomba screamed in horror as Princess Daisy farted loudly on it, the awful stench knocking him out cold as she giggled, wafting the smell away from her as she faced Luigi. "All right, Louie, catch!" She then tossed the fainted, stinky Goomba at Luigi.

Luigi screamed as he was knocked off the log, the Goomba hitting him in the gut. Luigi groaned, smelling the bad stench as he coughed, opening his eyes to see the King Bob-omb and Goomboss staring at him angrily. He gulped as he slowly shook his head. "Oh no... not again..."

Toadette watched in astonishment as Luigi got arrested, with Daisy being cuffed as well, protesting as she tried kicking King Bob-omb and Goomboss. Goomboss headbutted Daisy, knocking her out cold as they headed into the green mountain before them, with Toadette remaining on the log, wondering what to do with herself.


	16. Chapter 16

Luigi whistled to himself as he was jogging in the Moo Moo Meadows, jogging past the cows as he was simply going his way throughout the peaceful, grassy meadows. He then stepped on something, opening his eyes as he looked down, to see that he stepped on a Goomba.

"Uh oh." Luigi gulped as he swiftly looked left and right, hiding behind the nearby blue and white barn. He raised his head out of the bushes, sweating nervously as he knew he was in trouble. "I could get arrested at any moment now..."

"You got that right," King Bob-omb stated, popping up right behind Luigi as he handcuffed him. "You have the right to remain silent."

Luigi screamed his head off as he tried to struggle out of the cuffs, but Goomboss squashed him from falling out of the sky, flattening Luigi.

"He said stay silence, stupid!" Goomboss shouted at the flattened Luigi, who was knocked out cold.


	17. Chapter 17

Luigi was running after Mario and the two generic Toads nobody liked, lagging behind as he was finishing up eating his toast. He tripped over a pebble, causing him to tumble down a grassy hill as he landed on a Goomba, squishing it.

"Augh..." Luigi groaned as he looked down at the mushy remains of the Goomba he was on, screaming as he stumbled back, falling on top of a sleeping Bob-omb, causing it to explode, which caused several other Bob-ombs exploding to their deaths.

Luigi turned around, his face turning pale as he shook his head, backing away, only to be cuffed by Goomboss, who was pretty peeved. King Bob-omb walked towards Luigi, shaking his big body in disappointment as he folded his stubby arms together. Luigi sighed as he closed his eyes, lowering his head.


	18. Chapter 18

Luigi was waiting patiently, folding his arms as he waited outside of his house for his pepperoni pizza. Finally, after several minutes, Silver The Hedgehog arrived, with the three boxes of pizza.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," Silver commented as he handed the boxes of pizza to Luigi. "Now, that'll be fifteen dollars, please."

Luigi gawked, shaking his head at Silver. "What? Are you kidding?"

Silver sighed as he folded his arms together in annoyance. "Look, Luigi, I need to get some pay in my check. It's only-"

Luigi smacked Silver in the face with one of the pizzas, before storming inside to place his pizzas on the wooden table. Just as Luigi was about to get a napkin to wipe his face, he came back to the desk, to see King Bob-omb and Goomboss angrily glaring at Luigi.

"Oh come on!" Luigi screamed as he got cuffed by King Bob-omb and Goomboss, with King Bob-omb paying Silver the money Luigi owed as they headed to jail.


	19. Chapter 19

Luigi was taking a shower in his house, singing loudly as he was scrubbing away. King Bob-omb and Goomboss were hiding behind the toilet, ready to strike Luigi as soon as he finished. Once Luigi turned the faucet off, he revealed his naked self as he pushed his oddly pink colored curtains to the side, placing a yellow towel on his head and around his body as he jumped out, ready to get his clothes.

"Oh yeah! Nothing can stop Luigi now!" Luigi commented as he pumped his fists in the air, only to suddenly be handcuffed by King Bob-omb, who jumped out from behind the toilet. "Friggin' really, guys?"

"Your singing is too loud! And very oboxious!" Goomboss rebutted as he headbutted Luigi, knocking him down on the bathroom floor.

King Bob-omb sighed as he folded his arms, shaking his head at Goomboss. "You really have to knock him out cold, don't you?"

Goomboss smiled proudly as Luigi groaned, unable to feel anything in his weak, feeble body.


	20. Chapter 20

Luigi was fixing up his green colored kart as he was humming to himself. As he tuned his vehicle, he noticed a pesky Goomba sneaking about, trying to annoy Luigi. King Bob-omb and Goomboss were watching behind a couple of small gas cans, somehow not being spotted by Luigi.

"Is he doing anything wrong?' Goomboss asked, blinking.

King Bob-omb looked with his blue binoculars, shaking his head. "Not yet. Best to wait until he does."

Luigi growled as he pushed the Goomba to the side. "Not now, dude. I'm trying to fix up my kart."

The Goomba stuck his tongue at Luigi. "Bite me! I can do whatever I want!"

Luigi then smacked the Goomba on the head with his wrench, knocking the Goomba out. After a few more tweaks, Luigi stood up, finally finishing up his kart.

"All right! It's all ready to go!" Luigi exclaimed happily, suddenly being hand cuffed as he turned his head, to see King Bob-omb on his left and Goomboss to his right. He sighed in annoyance. "Oh friggin' really?"


	21. Chapter 21

Luigi was running around in the Mushroom Kingdom, collecting coins and snatching up several mushrooms as he jumped on various Goombas. He then jumped on a green shelled Koopa, grabbing its shell and tossing it at a couple of snoozing Bob-ombs, knocking them off the path.

"Ha ha!" Luigi taunted as he did a ridiculous pose. "No one can mess with Luigi! Oh yeah!"

King Bob-omb then emerged out of the ground, grabbing Luigi by the arms and handcuffing him immediately. "Your luck just ran out, green boy!"

"Hey! What is this?" Luigi exclaimed as he could only move his legs, flailing about. "Let me go!"

Goomboss also popped out of the ground, headbutting Luigi in the head. "Shut up, greeny! You're going to the slammer, _for **eternity!**_"

"No!" Luigi screamed in horror as he shook his head, being carried by King Bob-omb and Goomboss.


	22. Chapter 22

"...You know, it's been pretty quiet around here." Luigi commented as he sat on his porch, sipping some coffee as he sighed, shaking his head. "Probably because nobody cares about me... all the glory goes to those stupid butt heads Launchpad McQuack and Albert Einstein. They're not even from videogames, why do they get to be the greatest video game sidekick?"

"Because they don't mope and whine like you," King Bob-omb stated as he handcuffed Luigi.

Goomboss nodded in agreement as he stood next to King Bob-omb on the left. "Yeah, and they're not embarrassingly cowardly like ya, either!"

Luigi rolled his eyes as he was getting used to this. "Let me guess, I'm under arrest for bad mouthing contest winners."

"You sure are, green bean," King Bob-omb stated as he and Goomboss headed to jail with Luigi being dragged, "And you can say hi to the other spiteful losers in the local jail. Behind bars."

"Imprisoned." Goomboss added as he chuckled.


	23. Chapter 23

Luigi was waiting in line to get into the movie theater, a whole bunch of various different Mario species waiting as well. Luigi grumbled as he tapped his lef foot, being pretty annoyed.

"Mamma friggin' mia!" Luigi exclaimed as he tossed his arms in the air. "How long does it take to get into a stinkin' theater?"

Yoshi tapped Luigi on the right shoulder. "Calm down, Luigi. I'm sure we'll get in no time. In fact..." He then whispered into Luigi's ear.  
"Let's just cut in line."

"Isn't that illegal?" Luigi proposed as he folded his arms together.

Yoshi scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "See Luigi, this is why everyone walks all over you." He then snuck underneath the large crowd, making his way to the front.

Luigi gulped as he tugged his green cap, feeling nervous. "Oh, the crap I'm about to put myself through..." Luigi ducked down and snuck underneath the lines. He then popped up at the very front, next to Yoshi, shuddering as he shook his head. "I really have a bad feeling about this, Yosh..."

"Please!' Yoshi laughed as he ribbed Luigi, poking at him. "It's not like we'll get arrested for this!"

Suddenly, both Luigi and Yoshi were cuffed by Big Bob-omb and Goomboss, who were part of the line.

"Yeah, well think again, green chumps!" Goomboss exclaimed.

King Bob-omb nodded his head in agreement. "It's bad that you cut in line like you're not suppose to, but you cut in front of police officers. And that crosses the line and then takes a major poop on it."

Luigi and Yoshi screamed as they were dragged by King Bob-omb and Goomboss to jail, the two giants letting the others go in their stead into the movie theater.


	24. Chapter 24

Luigi was jogging in the Coconut Mall, running past several shoppers, most of them random generated Miis. As Luigi was huffing and puffing, he bumped into Birdo, who was shopping alongside Toadette.

"Oh hey Luigi. Jogging?" Birdo stated, observing Luigi and noticing what he was doing right away.

Luigi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Ehehehe, yeah. I gotta stay in shape." He then swiftly looked around. "Plus, I'm doing it so I can be in better shape, in case those two stupid fat guys arrest me again."

King Bob-omb emerged out of a nearby garden, handcuffing Luigi. "That's what you think!"

"But... how?" Luigi exclaimed as he frantically shook his head. "How do you know where I am at every step?"

Goomboss was munching on a pretzel as he walked up to Luigi. "Please. We inspect all of the popular locations in the Mushroom Kingdom and its neighnboring regions. You can't hide from us!"

Luigi cried as he was dragged away, with a confused Birdo shaking hwer head as she continued sipping her drink. Toadette walked up to Birdo, holding a lot of shopping bags.

"What just happened?" Toadette asked as she blinked several times.


	25. Chapter 25

Luigi was in the Mushroom Kingdom's underground, mining for diamonds as he planned to give them to Daisy. He the hit the jackpot as he spotted several bright blue diamonds, pulling them out and hoarding them as he dashed out of the mine, laughing.

"All right! I struck-a rich!" Luigi exclaimed as he tossed his yellow cap off his head, placing his green cap back up as he placed the diamonds in his blue overalls, folding his arms together. "Now I'll be able to pay off all the bills I owe and impress Daisy! I got balls of diamonds!"

However, what Luigi didn't calculate is that a young female blue Noki watched Luigi place the diamonds in his overalls, and hearing his comment, she called the cops. Luigi screamed as he was handcuffed by King Bob-omb and Goomboss, who popped right out of the ground. This cause the diamonds to drop out of Luigi's overalls.

"No! My precious diamonds!" Luigi exclaimed as he was dragged away, crying as he shook his head, unable to break free.


	26. Chapter 26

Luigi looked around, being inside his house as he was making sure that King Bob-omb and Goomboss weren't around. He sighed of relief as he closed off all the windows and doors in his house.

"Thank goodness." Luigi muttered to himself as he sat on the toilet, unbuttoning his blue overalls as he took out several nude pictures of Daisy. "The cops aren't here... now I can finally have a good time and pleasure myself... with these nude pictures of Daisy I took while she was by herself in her castle..."

As Luigi prepared to get it on by taking off his green underwear, his right bathroom wall broke apart, scaring Luigi as he literally jumped out all of his clothes, his head through the ceiling. Luigi then fell back to the ground, with part of the ceiling stuck on his head as he groaned in pain.

"Your devious scheme of getting off to pictures of a girl you took without her noticing makes me sick," Goomboss commented as he kicked Luigi in the stomach.

Luigi groaned weakly as he was picked up by King Bob-omb, who handcuffed him as they left Luigi's house, heading to the jail as Luigi's house collapsed on itself.


	27. Chapter 27

Luigi was in the Maple Treeway, fishing for yellow coins hidden deep within the river as he whistled to himself, hearing the other racers zip into the giant barrel towards the large maple tree. Luigi was getting a bit impatient as he failed at getting a single coin.

"Damn!" Luigi exclaimed as he shook his head, pounding the ground in frustration, "Why does it take so long to get some coins? This is so f-"

Before Luigi could finish, he was handcuffed by King Bob-omb, who was hiding behind one of the yellow wooden cottages alongside Goomboss. Luigi shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey! I wasn't dismissing you!" Luigi exclaimed as he was being dragged away from the river, "I was referring to the f-"

"Zip it!" Goomboss exclaimed as he head butted Luigi, knocking him out cold. Again.


	28. Chapter 28

Luigi was in his old abandoned raceway used for the Mario Kart 64 tournament, seeing a red colored Shy Guy and a red shelled Lakitu racing by themselves on the course. As Luigi sat down by the starting line to the right side, he placed his hands on his face, sighing.

"Oh, why do I always feel depressed when I tread old memories?" Luigi asked himself as he looked up at the clear blue sky. "Whenever I try to have a good memory, it ends up with me crying in depression."

He sighed as he closed his eyes, the two racers zipping past as the wind blew towards the north. Luigi shook his head as he opened his eyes.

"I guess the only positive is that those two fat jerks aren't here to arrest me." Luigi mumbled, only to be handcuffed by King Bob-omb and Goomboss, who were disguising themselves as trees. "Really?"

"Don't try to pretend you weren't badmouthing us!" King Bob-omb exclaimed as he whacked Luigi across the back of the head with a wooden baseball bat. "We're always where you don't expect!"

"Yeah!" Goomboss added as he kicked Luigi in the stomach. "No one expects us! Especially not you!"

Luigi cried in pain as he became depressed again, being dragged to jail by the two giant Mooks.


	29. Chapter 29

Luigi was waiting outside Toadette's house east of the Mushroom Gorge as he knocked on the door several times, sighing as he folded his arms. Toadette opened the door, gasping as she saw Luigi in front of him.

"Oh my gawsh!" Toadette exclaimed as she placed her hands on her face, not believing that Luigi was standing before her. "Luigi! What brings you all the way here?"

Luigi rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I tried calling Daisy, but she wouldn't answer. Then I went to see if Birdo was available, and she didn't answer either." He shrugged as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "You wanna... hang out?"

Toadette lowered her eyes as she licked her lips, giggling naughtily. "Oh, do I, big boy..."

Suddenly, Luigi was pinned down by Goomboss, who was pushing against Luigi with his big head. King Bob-omb then walked over to Luigi, handcuffing him as Luigi shook his head in dismay. Toadette was silenced, not believing what was occurring.

"Please! Tell me what I did wrong this time!" Luigi exclaimed angrily as he was getting annoyed at this.

Goomboss scoffed as he lowered his eyes at Luigi, shaking his head. "You were about to do something dreadful with this young mushroom girl. Have you no shame?"

"What?" Luigi gawked as his eyes widened, shaking his head. "No, no! I was going to do something with her, but nothing dirty!"

"That's enough out of you, green bean." King Bob-omb stated as he picked up Luigi, heading eastward with Goomboss following him. "It's off to jail with you!"

Toadette watched as Luigi cried, pleading to be freed as King Bob-omb and Goomboss jumped into a nearby green warp pipe. Toadette placed both of her hands in her tiny pockets within her pink dress. "Gosh, that was a little unexpected," She commented, hearing her stomach growl as she giggled, "But enough about that. I'm famished!" She skipepd into her home to bake herself some fresh sugar cookies.


	30. Chapter 30

"Generic Yellow Toad that no one cares about in any shape or form, I don't think we should be doing this..." Luigi muttered as he was inside the Toad Town's Blockbuster, being with Yellow Toad to steal some videos.

"Shush! I know this plan will go perfectly!" Yellow Toad retorted as he held seven videos in his stubby little arms, "Now, go steal a bag, and we can get out of here!"

Luigi sighed as he headed to the counter to search for a bag. He then felt something, pulling up as he got King Bob-omb, who had his arms crossed. Luigi screamed as he tried to run, but he tripped, landing flat on his face as he was handcuffed.

"Stealing videos when the store is closed?" King Bob-omb stated as he shook his gigantic circular head at Luigi. "For shame. I thought you were a hero."

Luigi shook his head as he tried pleading. "But it wasn't my idea! It was Yellow Toad! He dragged me to do this!"

Yellow Toad was getting the stuffing beaten out of him by Goomboss, who was kicking the generic yellow colored mushroom boy several times in the somach. King Bob-omb glared back down at Luigi as Luigi sighed, closing his eyes as he accepted being arrested.


	31. Chapter 31

Luigi yawned as he was sitting at a table outside one of the several cafe shops in the Coconut Mall, noticing that King Bob-omb and Goomboss were watching him from a table nearby, both of them wearing sunglasses and holding newspapers. Luigi felt awkward as he sipped his coffee, with Princess Peach coming over.

"Hey Luigi. What's wrong?" She asked as she noticed that Luigi was feeling weird.

Luigi turned his head around, facing Peach as he pointed at the police officers near him. "Those guys have been arresting me for no good reasons, and I have a feeling that they'll do it again..."

Peach tilted her head to the right. "Oh? Why would they do that?"

Luigi folded his arms together as he grumbled. "Because they're idiots. Creepy idiots."

Suddenly, Goomboss launched himself into the sky, squashing Luigi as the customers and Peach all gasped in shock. King Bob-omb then handcuffed the flattened Luigi, taking him away from the Coconut Mall as they got into a small red car and drove off to prison, with Luigi sighing.

At this point, getting arrested was pretty much part of Luigi's day. After all, **_it's a living._**


	32. Chapter 32

Luigi was in jail, sighing as he was sitting on the bottom bunk bed, shaking his head. Rosalina looked down, sharing the jail cell with Luigi.

"Oh hey Princess Rosalina." Luigi greeted as he sighed, looking up at her. "What are you in for?"

Rosalina got off the bunk bed as she sat down next to Luigi, rubbing the back of her head with her right hand. "Oh, two things actually..."

Luigi raised his right eyebrow. "Two... things?" He cautiously asked.

Rosalina nodded as she sighed. "Yeah. One was for being a blatant Mary Sue."

"...And the other?" Luigi asked, feeling hesitant.

Rosalina farted loudly, her tuba like flatulence echoing throughout the jail as the other cellmates heard, laughing at Rosalina as they all pointed at her. Rosalina blushed in embarrassment as she closed her eyes, with Luigi frozen in shock.

"And the second was for being too gassy to race," Rosalina commented as she pooted again.

Luigi shook his head as he moved his hands about. "Well, at least you're not arrested for simply moping about your existence like me." He grumbled as he folded his arms. "If it weren't for those idiot cops that kept arresting me for no good reason..."

Suddenly, an explosion knocked Luigi and Rosalina off the bunk bed as they landed flat on their stomachs. King Bob-omb and Goomboss stood in the hole in the wall, with King Bob-omb placing back up the wall as Goomboss kicked Rosalina to the side, kicking the stuffing out of Luigi. King Bob-omb then gently pushed Goomboss to the side as he handcuffed Luigi.

"Are you friggin' real?" Luigi exclaimed as he glared at King Bob-omb. "You're arresting me even though I'm already in jail? What gives?"

King Bob-omb slapped Luigi across the face. "You have the right to remain silent. We're arresting you on account of racism."

"WHAT?" Luigi exclaimed as the other cellmates were still laughing, though at a different matter concerning Luigi.

"That, and we just don't like you." Goomboss bluntly admitted as he sat on Rosalina, who was knocked out cold.

Luigi started crying as he shook his head in disbelief. "None of this is real... it's a bad dream..." King Bob-omb slapped him across the face again, prompting him to cry louder. "Why do bad things always happen to Weegee?"


	33. Chapter 33

Luigi was taking a stroll in the Mushroom Kingdom, simply whistling to himself as he spotted a nice, lean green Mach Bike. He looked around to see if anyone was around, rubbing his hands together as he chuckled.

"Oh ho ho. Luigi's gonna go for a sweet ride," He muttered to himself as he jumped onto the bike, revving it up as he was about to take off.

Suddenly, King Bob-omb popped out of the front headlight, spooking Luigi, who jumped way high into the clear blue sky. Luigi came back with a thunderous thud, landing flat on his face as he got handcuffed by King Bob-omb, with Goomboss proceeding to kick him in the stomach.

"Man, do I love this job," King Bob-omb chuckled as he continued to watch Goomboss kick Luigi, who groaned in agony and pain.


	34. Chapter 34

Luigi was painting the trees surrounding his house bright green, making them stand out less as he nodded his head, placing his hands on his hips.

"There! I painted all of the trees in the color that I like the best!" Luigi exclaimed as he chuckled, laughing to himself. "Imma Luigi, number one!"

King Bob-omb punched Luigi in the face, with Goomboss squishing him as Luigi cried out in pain. Luigi was then handcuffed by King Bob-omb, who picked him up, allowing Goomboss to headbutt into Luigi several times.

"Painting nature is not good for it, you knucklehead," King Bob-omb stated as he shook his head at Luigi in disappointment. "But don't worry. There's enough punishment for a no good civilian like you."

Luigi cried as he groaned in pain with every headbutt he received, with Goomboss enjoying it a bit too much.


	35. Chapter 35

"I'm bored. There's nothing for me to do." Luigi moped a he sighed loudly, shaking his head. "It's not like there's anything in my life to make me feel better."

King Bob-omb suddenly popped up from behind Luigi, handcuffing him. "Oh, but what about being dragged to jail?"

"By being arrested for doing nothing." Luigi remarked in an annoyed tone, narrowing his eyes. "Like I have any reason to be excited for that."

Goomboss then popped out of the rooftop, landing in front of Luigi and King Bob-omb as he puffed his cheeks. "Oh, but you can get excited from this!" He then headbutted Luigi, knocking him out cold.

Luigi groaned in pain as his left eye twitched. "There's... that too..." Luigi muttered as he fainted.


	36. Chapter 36

"Blue Toad that I don't like or care about but dragged me out of my house for no reason other than to disturb the peace," Luigi panted as he wiped his forehead with his right arm. "Are you sure we should be doping this?"

Blue Toad turned his head around, creepily smiling at Luigi. "Yes."

Blue Toad and Luigi were ripping off political posters across Mushroom City, littering the city with them as the wind picked up, blowing the posters around. Blue Toad grabbed a collecting of posters on the side of a Best Buy, tossing them down and them peeing on them as Luigi watched in shocked.

"I think you're going a bit too far with this," Luigi pinpointed as he then got handcuffed, turning his head around to see King Bob-omb. He groaned, pointing at Blue Toad with his head. "It was his fault! He convinced me!"

"Not good enough, green bean." King Bob-omb stated as Goomboss was stomping on Blue Toad, pummeling the naughty mushroom boy as Luigi watched in pity, and indigestion.


	37. Chapter 37

King Bob-omb and Goomboss were chilling in the Coconut Mall, having a cup of coffee as they were taking a break from all their police business.

"You know, I just can't help but get that feeling that Luigi is going to do something." King Bob-omb stated as he held his cup firmly in his right hand.

Goomboss murmured as he raised his right eyebrow at King Bob-omb. "Well duh! You can't trust anything around that green freak. You have to be wary of his every move."

King Bob-omb nodded in agreement as he stood out of his chair. "That's exactly right, Goomboss. And now, it's time to take action." He finished up his cup as he recycled it, heading eastward out of the mall with Goomboss following.

Later, the two giant bosses were at Luigi's house, with King Bob-omb arresting Luigi for eating a plain donut the wrong way.

Luigi sighed as he shook his head. "Eh, it's a living." He muttered, not really caring about being arrested any more.


	38. Chapter 38

Luigi opened the front door after hearing it buzz several times. Opening it, he looked down, to see the Blue and Yellow Toads.

"Hey Luigi!" The generic Toads greeted as they waved in unison. "Wanna go rescue Peach?"

Luigi slammed the door on their faces, sighing as he sunk in his green sofa. "Ugh, why do I bother hanging out with them? They're generic nobodies."

"Ironic, coming from you." King Bob-omb lampshaded as he handcuffed Luigi.

Luigi sighed as he closed his eyes. "I'm my own individual character. Besides, can't you go arrest people who are committing actual crimes?"

Goomboss then headbutted Luigi right in the gut. "Shut up, slim jim! No one cares what you think!"

And then poor Luigi was unconscious.


	39. Chapter 39

Luigi was stretching his arms as he was doing several exercises in his bedroom, breaking a sweat as he was starting to smell. As Luigi took a sniff of his right armpit, he gawked as he stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Peeyew! I stink-a!" Luigi commented as he shook his head. "I smell just as bad as that Goomboss guy!"

Suddenly Goomboss teared through the house, grabbing Luigi's body with his gigantic fangs and crunching him as he shook the poor Italian plumber, with King Bob-omb coming in to arrest Luigi, only to see Goomboss tearing him apart.

"Well... err..." King Bob-omb nervously rubbed the back of his head as he shrugged. "I guess I'll arrest Luigi later." He then left to go grab a cup of coffee.

Luigi cried in pain as he struggled to break out of Goomboss's wrath. Oh Luigi, you poor fool.


	40. Chapter 40

Luigi was brushing his teeth as he washed out his mouth, spitting in the sink as he walked out of his house, looking up at the bright night sky. He wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

"Sometimes I always ask myself, why don't I fight back?" Luigi asked himself as he took in a deep breath, shaking his head. "Is it because I have been arrested for mostly no good reasons so many times, that I'm just absolutely sick of trying?"

As the wind began blowing a bit more, making it colder outside, Luigi shivered as he headed back into his house to warm up. He screamed as he tripped over a small wire, landing into a trap, being trapped inside a bamboo cage, with his hands being handcuffed.

King Bob-omb and Goomboss were both drinking cofeee on the rooftop of Luigi's house, not bothering to interact with the poor green Italian.


	41. Chapter 41

Luigi was tossed into the jail cell by King Bob-omb, who shut the gate closed. Luigi held onto the bars as Goomboss stuck his red tongue at him. Luigi growled, gritting his teeth as Toad yawned, resting on the bottom bunk bed.

"All right, Luigi, what did you do this time?" Toad muttered in a bored tone, his eyes narrowed.

Luigi dropped his head as he sighed. "I tried to leave the stupid mandatory Toast Festival. I repeatedly mention that I don't care." Luigi huffed as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "But of course, with these two bumbling cops, I can't even blink without getting my hands cuffed."

Toad placed both of his hands on his face, sarcastically remarking. "Wow, that's quite a shocker."

Luigi glared at Toad. "And what did you get arrested for?"

Toad chuckled as he smirked, lowering his eyes even more. "I dropped a bomb in the lasagna."

Luigi eyed Toad frightfully, as no one would surely get this reference.


	42. Chapter 42

Luigi was trying to open the refrigerator, but he was having no luck. He sighed as he folded his arms, growling as he started to grit his teeth.

"All right, that's it-a. No more mister nice green-a bean." Luigi growled angrily in Italian as he blasted his fridge with his green colored fireballs, causing the fridge to catch on fire. Luigi screamed as he grabbed his toilet, pulling it from its foundations in the bathroom as he tossed it at the fridge, causing it to explode, which in turn caused his house to collapse on itself.

As Luigi popped out of the burning wrecks of his houses, he got handcuffed by King Bob-omb and Goomboss, who arrived at the scene with several fire fighting Toads, who were running around screaming as they got caught on fire. Luigi sighed as he closed his eyes, shaking his head.


	43. Chapter 43

Luigi was fixing up the pipes in the underground as he was muttering to himself, having some grievance that Mario wasn't there to help him out. As Luigi plumbed one of the green warp pipes, he hit himself in the right eye with his wrench.

"Ahh! Son of a-" Luigi cursed as he rubbed his right eye. "Stupid wrench! Ech!" He then tossed the wrench across the room, but it boomeranged back, hitting Luigi right in the nose and knocking him down. "Mamma mia! This is worse than being handcuffed by those two idiots!"

Suddenly, all the pipes exploded, with water gushing everywhere as Luigi panicked. Luigi tried to find the wrench he dropped, but he got handcuffed by King Bob-omb and Goomboss, who were always present at any scene apparently.

"Don't think you'll be let off so easily." King Bob-omb stated as Goomboss headbutted Luigi in the gut.

As Luigi groaned in pain, he was panting as he tried to explain himself, when all three got drowned out by the gushing water, causing several water sprouts to pop up all over Toad Town.


	44. Chapter 44

Luigi screamed as he was running around in the floating haunted arena, with the pesky boulder ghoul monster Bouldergeist tossing boulders at him. As Luigi jumped, ducked, and dodged the boulders, he tripped on some star bits, landing on his back as Bouldergeist pointed at the unlucky green clad plumber with his left disembodied rock hand, laughing his head off.

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Luigi growled as he stood up, walking up to Bouldergeist as he got angered, shaking his fists. "How funny would it be if you were to trip on a bunch of sweets? Not funny now, is it, you giant bunch of pebbles?"

Bouldergeist sniffled up as he began crying, his tears being pebbles as Luigi nodded his head, folding his arms.

"Yeah, that will teach you." Luigi stated, only to be kicked in the stomach by Goomboss. Luigi crouched down, holding his stomach in pain as his arms were grabbed by King Bob-omb, being handcuffed. Luigi was unable to say anything as he closed his eyes, his stomach being in too much pain.


	45. Chapter 45

Luigi was waiting in line for the newest movie that came out, _Attack Of The Shrooms_. Luigi was alongside Daisy and Yoshi, who were both anxious to get into the movie, with Blue Toad and Yellow Toad behind him.

"Man, why does the movie theater always have huge lines?" Yellow Toad complained as he folded his arms.

Luigi rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as he glanced at the two Toads. "Hey, the movie must be good if the line's this big."

Blue Toad shook his head in disagreement. "No, it's likely not. Remember _Super Rosalina Galaxy_? Absolutely pure garbage!"

"Well, to be fair, Rosalina's overrated, anyway." Yoshi commented as he had his hands on his green hips. "She's just too boring to justify having the starring role, let alone being a main character."

Luigi raised his right eyebrow. "Is that why she's never seen anymore?" He frowned as he lowered his head. "That's a shame. I liked her."

"Well, I would like it if this stupid line actually moved!" Yellow Toad exclaimed as he tossed his arms in the air.

Daisy, who was wearing a yellow shirt and tight orange jeans, giggled as she turned around, facing Luigi, Yoshi, and the Toads. "Leave it to me, guys!" Daisy puffed her cheeks as she placed her hands on her big butt, grunting as she prepared to break wind.

Luigi, Yoshi, and the two Toads screamed as they hung onto each other, with Daisy farting loudly, her gas shaking the entire area as the other people waiting in line screamed, falling to the ground. Daisy smiled as she let out another tuba like poot, her jeans puffing up as the area smelled of sulfur, causing nearly everyone waiting before and after the group in line to run for their lives as they tried getting away from the awful smell. Luigi and Yoshi covered their noses, with the two Toads being thankful that they had no nose.

"See? Always leave it to me to clear a line!" Daisy commented as she folded her arms, winking as she released one more poot.

As Luigi was about to comment, he and the others got handcuffed by King Bob-omb and Goomboss, who too were lucky to not have any noses.

"Cutting the cheese to cut in line, are we?" King Bob-omb muttered as he shook his head in disappointment at Luigi and Daisy. "A shame. Hopefully you don't stink up your jail cell."

"Great, going to jail again..." Blue Toad muttered in annoyance as he and Yellow Toad got headbutted by Goomboss.

"Shut up! You have the right to remain silent!" Goomboss shouted at them.

Daisy farted loudly in protest, causing everyone to glare at Daisy as she chuckled nervously, before sighing as she slightly blushed, getting a brown stain on her jeans.


	46. Chapter 46

Luigi was cleaning his right shoe after stepping on Goomba poop, being outside of his house on his wooden porch. He groaned as he shook his head.

"Meh, I hate-a Goombas. They're smelly, they're annoying, and they just don't stop coming back to life!" Luigi exclaimed.

Goomboss growled as he stood behind Luigi. Luigi whimpered as Goomboss snatched him up in his mouth, shaking the green clad plumber about as Luigi screamed, being launched into a nearby maple oak tree. Luigi groaned as he landed flat on his face, being handcuffed by King Bob-omb.

"Oh man... today is just not my day..." Luigi mumbled as he felt dizzy.


	47. Chapter 47

Luigi was looking around the Mushroom Gorge, hiding in the pine tree outside the blue tinted green mountain, looking across the bottomless white gorge containing the three mushrooms with his green colored binoculars. He was on the lookout for King Bob-omb and Goomboss, seeing if they were nearby.

"Hmm... it looks like I'm safe." Luigi commented as he placed his binoculars inside his blue overalls, taking out a Jelly Shroom. "Good thing I snuggled this from Vivian. I hope she doesn't mind..."

As Luigi was about to bite the Jelly Shroom, the pine tree shook violently. Luigi screamed as he dropped the Jelly Shroom, which landed in the hands of Vivian, who looked up and pointed at Luigi.

"There he is, officers!" Vivian exclaimed to King Bob-omb and Goomboss. "That mean spirited man took off with my sweet treat!"

King Bob-omb and Goomboss nodded at each other as King Bob-omb chucked several exploding black Bob-ombs at Luigi, with Goomboss headbutting the tree. Luigi screamed as the explosions combined with the tree shaking caused him to fall off, landing right on his head as he collapsed flat on his stomach. Luigi groaned as he was handcuffed by King Bob-omb, being dragged into the police car nearby as King Bob-omb and Goomboss went to the front, heading into the mountain as they left Vivian behind with her prized Jelly Shroom.


	48. Chapter 48

Kazooie was strolling through Spiral Mountain, going on her daily walk as she paused briefly, seeing King Bob-omb and Goomboss on the top of the Spiral Mountain. Kazooie flew up towards it as she landed on the top, to see King Bob-omb standing on Luigi with his right foot, with Luigi handcuffed.

"What the hell?" Kazooie gawked as she glanced down at Luigi, shaking her head. "Green pallet swapped Mario? What are you doing here? I thought you lived in the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Luigi sighed as he closed his eyes, not being able to move. "I admit, this is a tad embarrassing..." He grunted as he glanced up at King Bob-omb and Goomboss. "But these two have me pinned down. Even if I wanted to, I can't escape them."

Kazooie shrugged as she shook her head. "That's a shame. Better luck next time." She then flapped her red colored wings as she flew around Spiral Mountain, leaving Luigi stuck on the top of Spiral Mountain.


	49. Chapter 49

Luigi yawned as he was doing several stretches, humming to himself as he was inside his house. Suddenly, he heard several knocks on his door, but he chose to ignore it.

King Bob-omb then busted the door down with a shoulder bash, walking towards the bedroom as he and Goomboss glared at Luigi. Luigi looked at the two bosses oddly, gulping as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

"What can I say? I'm too busy to be handling the door." Luigi admitted.

A few seconds later, Luigi was handcuffed as he was forced out of his home, being dragged to jail, **as usual**. Put that in bold, Barry.


	50. Chapter 50

Luigi woke up as he yawned, stretching his arms only to find out that he was handcuffed, and that he was inside a dirty old jail cell. He gawked as he looked around, being behind bars as he noticed King Bob-omb and Goomboss standing in front of him. "What the? How am I in jail again?"

Goomboss scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "You don't remember? You got too drunk and were running around Mushroom City naked."

Luigi gasped as he realized what he had done earlier that night, hanging his head in shame. "Oh yeah... I should have asked the bartender to make the drink shaken, not stirred." His mustache drooped as he shook his head in disgrace, with King Bob-omb and Goomboss shrugging as they left Luigi to rot in the jail cell, deciding to go have some delicious jelly donuts.

Because you know what they say: _Nothing beats a jelly filled donut!_


	51. Chapter 51

Luigi was forced to hang out with Toadette, as it was the tenth anniversary of Toadette's existence. Even though it was also the thirtieth anniversary of Luigi, he had to share it regardless of whether he liked it or not, and Toadette was so happy, as she literally had no one else to spend the day in the spring zone of Click Clock Wood with.

"I'm so glad that you're hanging out with me, Luigi!" Toadette squealed as she hugged Luigi, the two being in the green, grassy entrance garden of the Click Clock Clock. "I know it's the Year Of Luigi, but personally the Year Of Toadette sounds better!"

Luigi wrapped his arms around the back of his head as he shook his head. "I don't know... I still think Nintendo prefers me over you for a lot of reasons. Besides, no one cares about you."

Toadette sniffled as tears formed in her eyes, her lips trembling. "You... big meanie!" Toadette started crying as she rubbed her hands over her eyes, bawling loudly.

Luigi gawked as he tried calming Toadette down. "Oh please don't cry, kid! I can't get busted again!"

"Oh, but it's too late for that!" King Bob-omb exclaimed as he and Goomboss emerged from the giant pond, both of them charging right towards Luigi.

Luigi screamed as he flutter jumped to the brown platform nearby, running up the tree as he was trying to flee King Bob-omb and Goomboss. Avoiding several of the giant tree's gimmicks, Luigi somehow made it up to Nabnut's house, but the door was locked shut, with Luigi screaming as he tried getting in. Panting, he turned around, to see King Bob-omb and Goomboss staring at him.

"Oh crap. And I would have gotten away too, if it wasn't for that stupid squirrel locking me out." Luigi grumbled as he folded his arms, shaking his head as King Bob-omb handcuffed him, with Goomboss kicking him in the stomach.


	52. Chapter 52

Luigi sighed out of boredom as he was lying on his green bunk bed, being underneath his green covers as he looked at the bottom of Mario's red bunk bed.

"Sigh... I just don['t have any motivation for living." Luigi grumbled as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "Every single day is the same... I do absolutely nothing around the house, I get treated like poop by everyone except Mario, Peach, and Daisy, I get easily scared of everything, and I always get arrested for doing nothing..." He sighed as he closed his eyes. "Well, at least I'm safe from those two idiots in my nice, secure house..."

Luigi's house suddenly collapsed on itself, crushing Luigi. Luigi groaned in pain as his head popped out of the rubble, his head being handcuffed by King Bob-omb and Goomboss, who triggered the house collapse. Luigi glared at them angrily.

"Every time with you two. Don't you know when to take a hint?" Luigi snarled at them as he got headbutted by Goomboss, knocking him out cold.


	53. Chapter 53

Luigi tried avoiding the giant red and white spiky barrels in Seaside Hill's Ocean Palace Zone as he ran as fast as he could, pushing aside several orange colored Egg Pawns as he jumped from platform to platform, going through the red and white walls as he dove into the sea, gasping in shock as the three barrels missed him. He sighed of relief as he shook his head.

"Oh thank goodness... I thought those stupid barrels would never stop..." Luigi muttered as he closed his eyes. "Stupid Eggman and his various traps."

Suddenly, Luigi felt his hands being handcuffed, as he looked behind him, to see King Bob-omb and Goomboss floating in the water alongside him. Luigi sighed as he had his eyes narrowed, knowing that he wasn't even safe from these shenanigans in Seaside Hill, of all places.


	54. Chapter 54

Luigi was doing his business, _ya know_, **IN THE BATHROOM**, shaving his moustache as he was humming to himself. He then head two knocks on the bathroom door.

"Luigi, hurry up! I gotta let out some baking brownies!" Daisy exclaimed outside, holding down her yellow and orange dress with her right hand.

Luigi sighed in annoyance as he shook his head. "You can just pass gas, Daisy! I have to trim my mustache!" As Luigi continued, his house was bombed by King Bob-omb, causing all the foundations holding the house to collapse as it revealed Luigi, who dropped his razor as he screamed, cowering as Daisy blinked in astonishment, with King Bob-omb and Goomboss jumped from a green air balloon, landing right in front of Luigi as King Bob-onb handcuffed Luigi.

"You can trim your mustache in other places, you know." King Bob-omb commented as he dragged Luigi out of the ruins, with Goomboss following.

Daisy blinked as she looked at the toilet, relieved to see that it was fine. As she pulled down her dress while letting out a loud fart, the toilet collapsed, causing Daisy to scream in horror.


	55. Chapter 55

Luigi was eating some dried mushrooms he found on the way back to his home after rescuing Peach from Bowser with Mario, with Mario heading right to the Moo Moo Meadows to have a race. as Luigi was eating by himself, he heard a knock on his door, opening the door to see the generic Toads that came along with him.

"Hey green guy, wanna have some fun?" Blue Toad stated.

Luigi winced as he slammed the door closed. Another knock on the door, and Luigi sighed in annoyance as he opened it up, to see that the two Toads were still there.

"Come on! You won't regret it!" Yellow Toad piped.

Luigi growled in annoyance. "I'm regretting it already." He slammed the door in their face again, ignoring their knocks as he returned to his kitchen, to see King Bob-omb and Goomboss in front of him, staring at him with contempt. Luigi sighed as he lowered his head. "Oh perfect. As if this day wasn't getting any worse."

Luigi was arrested immediately, as evidently expected.


	56. Chapter 56

Luigi woke up as he looked around, seeing that he was being dragged away by King Bob-omb and Goomboss towards the local Mushroom Kingdom jail located east of Toad Town. He looked down, to see that he had handcuffs on him, gawking as he shook his head.

"What the? How did I get arrested?" Luigi exclaimed, his eyes widening from shock.

Goomboss turned his head to Luigi. "You got knocked out after you crashed into one of the Toad's wooden cottages. Your kart exploded, too."

"Yeah. You were drinking." King Bob-omb added on as he moved his right hand.

Luigi sighed as he dropped his head. "Mamma mia... I really got to stop drinking and driving... I don't think I can control myself..."


	57. Chapter 57

Luigi looked around, hiding in the Treasure Trove Cove as he was inside a living treasure chest with teeth barred onto it, as well as having cartoony black and white eyes. Luigi hummed to himself as he held his knees together.

"Don't worry about it, Luigi. Don't worry about it. You're safe here." Luigi told himself as he mumbled quietly, still feeling awkward. "You're in a faraway beach from the Mushroom Kingdom, and those stupid oafish police officers won't be able to sense you..."

King Bob-omb and Goomboss were adventuring throughout the Treasure Trove Cove as they looked for Luigi, swimming towards the grayish platform as they got on, climbing the wooden ladder as they heard Luigi mumbling from inside the treasure chest. Looking at each other and rolling their eyes at the speed of sound, King Bob-omb blasted the treasure chest with a bomb, with Goomboss tackling it afterwards, causing it to break apart as it revealed Luigi, who squeaked in horror.

"How...!? How did you find me!?" Luigi exclaimed as his mustache screamed, ripping itself off his face as it flew into the eastern horizon.

"You're going to have to do better than hiding in Banjo-Kazooie to get away from us!" King Bob-omb stated as he handcuffed Luigi, with Goomboss stomping on him several times, much to their amusement.


	58. Chapter 58

Luigi was stuck inside the Zubba beehive in the Spring version of the Click Clock Wood, trying to hide from the police. As he hid amongst the honey, two Zubbas buzzed down, noticing something odd.

"Hey, did we ever have mammals part of our honey?" The first Zubba asked, rubbing the back of his head.

The second Zubba shook his head. "I don't think so, dude. I doubt the Zubba King will like this."

"...Zubba King?" Luigi bumbled as suddenly the hive shook, with the Zubba King emerging out of the honey on the floor.

"There's something here that does not belong!" The Zubba King bellowed as he approached the hive, pointing at Luigi. "And it's staring right at us!"

Luigi screamed in horror as he noticed the Zubba King summoning his stinger, which came extremely close to his face.

King Bob-omb and Goomboss were relaxing underneath the giant flower as they were taking in the gentle spring breeze, hearing Luigi cry in pain. Goomboss looked up at the beehive, wondering if they should do anything.

"Should we go up there and arrest him?" Goomboss asked as he looked down at King Bob-omb, blinking.

King Bob-omb lowered his blue sunglasses, shaking his head as he glanced at Goomboss. "Nah, let the Zubba King take care of him. We'll arrest him afterwards."

Goomboss smiled as he nodded in agreement, still resting as the beehive shook, with Luigi being stung like he's never been stung before.


	59. Chapter 59

Luigi was on the red platforms in a construction zone above the Big Ape City, screaming as he tried ducking the living fireballs, oil spills, and the many brown barrels being chucked at him, with Donkey Kong tossing the barrels as Cranky Kong watched on from the top, munching on some popcorn. Luigi panted, climbing up a ladder to glance up, seeing Pauline tied to the red beam hanging above Donkey Kong.

"Don't worry, miss! I'm coming!" Luigi exclaimed as he flutter jumped over the barrels. "Lord knows that Mario's too lazy to do this himself..."

Suddenly, Luigi was blasted by a bomb aimed at him, causing him to plummet down the construction zone. Donkey Kong, Cranky Kong, and Pauline all looked down as Luigi groaned in pain, breaking his back. Luigi's arms were lifted, with King Bob-omb handcuffing him as Goomboss stomping on him for several seconds.

"Mamma mia... why does it always have to be me...?" Luigi groaned, rolling his eyes to the back of his head.


	60. Chapter 60

Luigi was bored as he was eating at the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut, munching on some extra garlic pizza as he felt depressed. Silver The Hedgehog walked by, holding two white boxes of pizza in his hands.

"What's wrong, Luigi?' Silver asked as he briefly placed the pizzas on the table.

Luigi sighed as he looked up at Silver. "Oh, it's just that it feels like these misadventures of mine are hitting a brick wall. I'm getting tired of being arrested for no good reason."

"Well, maybe if you didn't do weird, obnoxious things, you wouldn't be arrested." Silver pinpointed.

Luigi sighed as he shook his head, closing his eyes. "Thanks, pothead, but-" he was then squashed into the ground by Goomboss, who landed from the sky.

"I got him, King Bob-omb!" Goomboss exclaimed as Silver backed away, picking up the dropped boxes of pizza.

King Bob-omb entered the Pizza Hut, handcuffing the flattened Luigi as he shook his head. "Calling others offense nicknames _and_ being depressed? That's a double penalty."

Luigi groaned as he was then stuffed into an empty white pizza box, being taken away by King Bob-omb and Goomboss as Silver watched in shock, with Vector The Crocodile popping up behind Silver.

"**GET BACK TO WORK!**" Vector exclaimed, causing Silver to dash out of the door as Vector grumbled, shaking his head as he folded his arms. "That Silver... what am I going to do with him..."


	61. Chapter 61

Luigi was running away from King Bob-omb and Goomboss towards the eastern direction in the tropical Treasure Trove Cove, having accidentally pushed the friendly, burping hippopotamus pirate with red pants, Captain Blubber, into the water in between the sand and his crashed pirate ship, _The Salty Hippo_. As Luigi ran past the pillars of rock, he past the two giant brown colored treasure chests with teeth and eyes, Lockups. Luigi then ran up the green tower before him, running to the top as he was getting exhausted.

"I gotta lose them somehow..." Luigi muttered as he reached the top, looking about as King Bob-omb and Goomboss jumped up.

"You got nowhere to go, green bean!" Goomboss exclaimed as he stomped his right foot several times. "Give up! **_It's no use!_**"

Silver The Hedgehog, who was delivering pizzas on the beach near the starting point, sighed in annoyance as he shook his head, sensing his catchphrase being used yet again.

Luigi gulped, glancing down at the salty sea water and the two bosses as he jumped into the sea, swimming towards the treacherous Sharkfood Island. Suddenly, much to Luigi's dismay, Snacker the Shark popped up, snatching up Luigi and dragging him into the further depths of the sea, dragging Luigi out of the game boundaries as Luigi cried for help, unable to break free. King Bob-omb and Goomboss both shrugged as they jumped into the sea, swimming around the tropical beach as they took a brief vacation.


	62. Chapter 62

Luigi was sitting in the middle of the Moo Moo Meadows, his arms folded as King Bob-omb and Goomboss looked at him. Luigi had a neutral expression on his face, seemingly blank as he sat still.

"So, are you going to say anything?" Goomboss asked as he stomped his left foot twice.

Luigi shook his head. "Nope. There's no need to be upset."

"Are you actually going to do something, or is this just so that we don't arrest you?" King Bob-omb asked, folding his arms.

Luigi shrugged as he opened his eyes. "I wanted to do an experiment. And so far, it's going quite well."

King Bob-omb and Goomboss looked at each other.

"Should we arrest him?" Goomboss asked as he was confused.

King Bob-omb shrugged as he shook his head. "I have no idea. He's literally not doing anything..." He then snapped his fingers. "Wait... he's not contributing to life. We can arrest him for that!"

"Wait, what?" Luigi gawked as he was handcuffed by King Bob-omb, being knocked out cold by Goomboss.


	63. Chapter 63

Luigi was scrubbing the walls in his prison cell in the local jail near Toad Toad as he grumbled, shaking his head as King Bob-omb and Goomboss watched from outside the prison bars.

"You missed a spot." Goomboss commented as he was munching on a jelly filled donut.

Luigi turned his head around, eying the two police bosses. "Tell me, what was I arrested for this time?"

"For craving too much spaghetti." King Bob-omb commented as he folded his arms, "There's a time and place for everything.

Luigi sighed as he shook his head, feeling defeated. "But I just wanted to be like my cousin, Gay Luigi..."


	64. Chapter 64

Toadette was practicing her jump roping as Luigi and Daisy watched on the shore of the Peach Beach racecourse, being near the pink coral as two different colored Cataquacks were walking in the background. Toadette was giggling with glee as Luigi sipped some fresh water.

"Hmm, Toadette sure does know how to jump." Luigi commented on as he pointed at Toadette. "I wish I could do it. My fluttering would get me far!"

Daisy laughed as she wrapped her right arm around Luigi. "Oh Luigi, sweety, I believe you! You can jump better than anyone!"

Toadette turned around, glaring at Luigi and Daisy. "Do you mind? You're throwing me off!"

Daisy blew a raspberry at Toadette. "You got all the jump rope skills you'll ever need!"

"Yeah, not all of us know how to jump rope," Luigi added as he was then suddenly pinned on the sand, being handcuffed by King Bob-omb. "Guys, really?"

King Bob-omb pointed at Luigi. "Shut up, bean bag! You're gloating too much for your own good!"

"Yeah!" Goomboss added as he kicked sand in Luigi's face.

Luigi cried as the sand burned his eyes, being dragged away by King Bob-omb as Goomboss followed, with Daisy and Toadette in shock as they looked at each other.


	65. Chapter 65

Luigi sighed as he was painting the walls of the bland brown cottages in the generic meadows east of the Toad Toad village, with King Bob-omb and Goomboss watching him as they sipped on some lemonade. Luigi groaned as he closed his eyes, shaking his head as he grumbled in annoyance.

"Do I have to do this?" Luigi griped as he glanced back at the two big bosses. "I mean, I get enough punishment for doing nothing, but do I really have to give these walls a new coat of paint?"

King Bob-omb whipped Luigi as he pointed. "Less complaining, more painting!" He commanded, with Luigi growling in annoyance.

Goomboss turned to King Bob-omb as he finished sipping his lemonade. "Hey, remember when we weren't strict on everything?"

King Bob-omb shook his head as they continued watching an annoyed Luigi work on the other houses.


	66. Chapter 66

Luigi was back at his home, trying to relax as he was in his hot tub machine set up in the backyard. As Luigi closed his eyes and let the warmth of the waters warm him up, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad both popped out of the bushes, chuckling as they held a Spark.

"Oh man, this prank is going to be great," Blue Toad commented as he chucked the Spark into the hot tub.

Yellow Toad then tossed a small yellow lightning bolt item into the hot tub shortly afterwards, rubbing his hands together. "Luigi is going to get an unpleasant surprise..." He squealed with joy.

Luigi opened his eyes as he turned around, the two generic Toads disappearing. Luigi shrugged as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head, only to be electrocuted as the lightning bolt and Spark collided into each other, causing a major explosion that destroyed the hot tub. Luigi fell flat on his face, his shorts being electrocuted into ashes as he lifted his head up, to see King Bob-omb and Goomboss preparing to arrest him again.

Luigi sighed as he shook his head, dropping it shortly afterwards. "All I wanted to do was relax..."


	67. Chapter 67

Luigi yawned as he opened his eyes, lifting his head up to see that he was in a cardboard box.**_  
_**

That was drifting in the middle of the ocean, far away from any mass of land.

"How the...?" Luigi gawked as he placed his hands on his face, being horrified, "What did I do to deserve this? I don't even know where I am!"

Meanwhile, King Bob-omb and Goomboss were at Luigi's house, celebrating with drinking fresh lemonade as they sent Luigi to the middle of the ocean as punishment, with King Bob-omb surprisingly not handcuffing him beforehand.

"I hate to be in his place right now." Goomboss muttered as he sipped more lemonade.

King Bob-omb chuckled as he nodded in agreement, raising his glass. "Indeed. He'll have to deal with the rough waves and the horrendous weather." He then sipped his lemonade as he sighed.


	68. Chapter 68

Luigi screamed as he was being chased by Clawgrip, who was chasing Luigi across the Shy Guy Beach as he tossed giant, brown boulders at the green capped plumber. As Luigi tried jumping over them, he bumped into a red and white umbrella, falling on his back as he looked up, to see Clawgrip approaching him.

"Wait, wait!" Luigi exclaimed as he waved his hands at Clawgrip, trying to get him to stop. "There's one thing that I'm mildly curious about!"

Clawgrip growled, holding a boulder in his two red colored pincers above his head. "What is it?" He barked, his eyes squinting more.

Luigi pointed at the boulder in Clawgrip's possession. "Why do you toss boulders? Isn't that a little shabby for you?"

Clawgrip fumed with rage as he roared. "I like tossing boulders! It helps me craft my muscles!" He then tossed the boulder directly at Luigi's face, knocking him out.

King Bob-omb and Goomboss were riding in the back of Dry Bowser's Offroader that Dry Bowser himself was driving, seeing Clawgrip pinching the unconscious Luigi. The three of them looked at each other as they shrugged, zipping onward as Clawgrip avenged himself.


	69. Chapter 69

Luigi was freezing his butt off as he was in the Sherbet Land, looking for Toadette and Birdo as he was making his way through the bright, shiny cavern. As Luigi tried asking several blue penguins, but wasn't getting any results.

"Damn it! Is there anyone here that knows where those two girls are?" Luigi grumbled as he folded his arms, shaking his head. "I can't believe I'm freezing my butt off here instead of having some nice, warm cocoa..."

As Luigi approached the exit, the cavern shook, and the exit was blocked off my giant ice boulders. Luigi cursed as he tried pelting the ice boulders with green fireballs, but he was then squished by Goomboss, who was hiding within the ceiling of the ice cavern.

"Didn't expect me, did you?" Goomboss taunted as he stepped off of Luigi.

Luigi groaned as he returned to form, being handcuffed by King Bob-omb, who shook his head. Luigi sighed in annoyance as he closed his eyes, lowering his head.


	70. Chapter 70

King Bob-omb and Goomboss were in the Treasure Trove Cove, relaxing at Nipper's beach as they took in the sun rays.

"Where is that green dork, anyway?" Goomboss asked King Bob-omb, wondering what happened to Luigi after they arrested him.

King Bob-omb chuckled as he waved his right hand about. "Oh, don't worry. I have Dry Bowser taking care of him."

Goomboss wearily looked at King Bob-omb. "You know how strict that bag of bones can be." He remarked.

Meanwhile in the Grumble Volcano, Luigi screamed as he was dipped into the hot molten red magma inside the Grumble Volcano itself, with Dry Bowser laughing as he watched on alongside a squad of Dry Bones, Bone Goombas, and Bone Piranha Plants.


	71. Chapter 71

Luigi was in his haunted mansion as he looked around for some loot that he didn't pick up, having his Poltergust 3000 on him as he carefully browsed down the hallway in area 2 of the giant mansion. He shivered as he felt the cold chills emitting from the darkness, feeling unsure of himself as he could sense danger.

"M-man, why did I come here by myself...?" Luigi asked himself as he headed up the stairs towards Area 3. "I should have brought one of my fellow chumps with me."

As he headed out of the mansion and ended up in the balcony, he spotted King Bob-omb and Goomboss staring at him, with the frightening Boolossus floating behind them. Luigi screamed as he flashed his light at the three bosses, freezing Boolossus as he prepared to suck him in. However, King Bob-omb tossed a bomb at Luigi, causing him to be knocked back as the bomb exploded.

"You won't be sucking up anything here anymore, Mr. Luigi," King Bob-omb stated as he grabbed Luigi by the arms and handcuffed him, with Goomboss and Boolossus laughing together as Luigi groaned, feeling wooby from the explosion.


	72. Chapter 72

Luigi was hanging out at Waluigi's Taco Stand, sitting at the wooden bench closest to the stand as he looked up at Waluigi, his eyes narrowed. "So... how's the taco selling business?"

Waluigi snarled at Luigi as he had his lanky arms folded together. "It's fine. Better than what you do for a living."

Luigi shook his right fist angrily at Waluigi. "At least I actually have my own games and don't exist to fill up space as a tasteless filler!"

Waluigi scoffed at Luigi as he shook his head. "You're one to talk. You started out as one!" He slyly retorted with a devious smirk.

Luigi growled as he jumped up, dashing towards Waluigi as he was flattened by Goomboss. Luigi groaned in pain as he was picked up in his flattened, pancake like form by King Bob-omb, who placed flattened handcuffs on Luigi.

"Have fun in the slammer!" Waluigi laughed as he watched King Bob-omb and Goomboss drag Luigi to jail, who only groaned in pain.


	73. Chapter 73

"Where is that green capped chump?" Goomboss stated as he and King Bob-omb were in Rogueport, searching for Luigi, who had escaped from prison after being freed by the jailed generic Toads.

King Bob-omb was searching all the brown colored barrels, turning his head to Goomboss. "Do not fret, Goomboss. He's around here somewhere."

Goomboss nodded his head as he and King Bob-omb headed up the stairs towards town. Luigi emerged from the yellowish wall beneath the stairs, having camoflauged himself.

"Phew..." Luigi muttered to himself as quietly as possible. "That was too close. I guess I got lucky."

He was then attacked by different colored paint balls that several young thieving Goombas and sailor Bob-ombs were tossing, with Luigi screaming amongst the kids' laughter.


	74. Chapter 74

Luigi was back in the Boo Woods, trying his best to get away from King Bob-omb and Goomboss as he headed towards Professor Elvin Gadd's laboratory near the haunted mansion. As he was about to enter into the shack that led to the lab underground, he heard some noises. Turning his head, Luigi spotted a group of four different colored Piplup, all who had a familiar red colored vacuum each on their backs.

"Wait... aren't those Poltergust 5000s?" Luigi questioned as he squinted, observing the water type penguin Pokemon.

The normal, blue colored Piplup had the sharpest color of red on his Poltergust 5000, trying to suck up the nasty Yamask that kept popping out of the mansion post haste. The green colored Piplup was running away from a horde of Drifloon who were attempting to pick him up, making him cry his eyes out. The yellow colored Piplup was cowering in fear as he was being taunted by two Froslass, who giggled as they intentionally blew cold air in his face. The pink colored Piplup was girlishly avoiding shadow balls husked at him by three angry Dusknoir, twirling in the air as he giggled.

Luigi rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Mamma mia... this makes my group look like Flash Gordon." He was then handcuffed as he glanced behind him, to see King Bob-omb and Goomboss. He sighed as he got annoyed. "Oh come on!"

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut." King Bob-omb stated to Luigi as Goomboss knocked the green capped plumber out with a headbutt. Looking at each other, King Bob-omb and Goomboss headed towards the southern direction, with the fainted Luigi in tow.


	75. Chapter 75

Luigi screamed as he was being chased by angry black colored, bob-omb like Bullies, who were trying to bump into Luigi. Luigi fluttered over the hot red magma as he got hit by the fire bars, running about with his butt literally on fire as he got pushed into the lava by the Bullies, which caused Luigi to jump about in the lava, being burned each time.

"Mamma mia!" Luigi screamed as he placed his now burning hands on his on fire butt, kicking his legs about as he kept screaming, "This is too hot-a for me! _Help!_"

King Bob-omb and Goomboss watched from the orange arch near the spewing volcano in the middle as they laughed, sipping lemonade to Luigi's painful cries.


	76. Chapter 76

Luigi was in Spiral Mountain, heading towards the spiraling mountain that the entire grassy meadow was named after, noticing the giant, abandoned rocky lair that belonged to Gruntilda Winkybunion. As Luigi walked up and around the mountain, he reached the top, noticing the wooden bridge was broken, with no way into Gruntilda's Lair.

"Oh rats," Luigi groaned as he placed his hands inside his blue overalls pocket, kicking the dark bluish green grass on top. "I can't get into the lair. Who's the moron who burnt this bridge?"

King Bob-omb suddenly popped out of the brown molehill on the mountain, causing Luigi to scream as he flailed his arms, falling off the spiral mountain and landing into the moat surrounding it. Luigi opened his eyes, swimming to the surface as he gasped, only to get stomped back into the fresh clear water by Goomboss. King Bob-omb then jumped off the spiral mountain, landing in the yellow tall grass as he noticed Luigi was trying to get out from underneath Goomboss.

"Keep him there," King Bob-omb stated to Goomboss as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "I'm going to cuff him up harder than a shark bites meat."


	77. Chapter 77

Luigi was reading a newspaper inside his home as he was sitting on the bottom bunk bed, flipping through the pages as he sighed, feeling bored.

"Man, am I so used to being arrested." Luigi commented on as he squinted, feeling exhausted. "I wish something exciting could happen to me."

Suddenly Luigi's house exploded, due to Luigi leaving the stove on. He coughed as his bunk bed collapsed, his newspaper falling flat on the rubble. As Luigi tried to get out, King Bob-omb and Goomboss both appeared at the scene, noticing the ruins as they saw Luigi squashed in between the collapsed bunk bed.

"Should we arrest him?" King Bob-omb asked Goomboss, which was a surprising first.

Goomboss shook his head as he had a devious smirk on his face, seeing Luigi suffer. "Nah, let's wait a bit. I want to enjoy this." He then chuckled sinisterly as he got pleasured out of Luigi being tortured.


	78. Chapter 78

Luigi ended up in Witchyworld, having been running from King Bob-omb and Goomboss. He panted, his hands on his knees as he was at the front of the blue and white Big Top. Looking up, he noted how dark it was.

"Mamma mia... I can't believe I ended up all the way here." Luigi commented on as he folded his arms. "At least I'm safe from those two cops."

Vivian walked by, gasping as she saw Luigi. She floated up to him, holding both of his hands. "Oh my gosh, Mr. Luigi! I didn't expect to see you here!"

Luigi was equally surprised as he blinked. "Neither did I expect you! What are you doing here?"

Vivian rubbed the back of her head sheepishly with her right hand. "Well, I heard that they were selling sweets here, so I came with Goombella and Ms. Mowz." She frowned as she looked down, shaking her head. "I'm afraid that there were no sweets to report."

Luigi smiled as he placed both of his hands on Vivian's shoulders. "Relax, Ms Vivian. At least you're here with your friends and not chased off by a couple of clowns."

As soon as he said that, he was flattened by Goomboss, who intentionally squished him. Vivian gasped in shock as she covered her mouth with both of her hands as Luigi popped back to normal, with King Bob-omb handcuffing him.

"Nice try, green man." King Bob-omb stated as he and Goomboss entered the big top with a handcuffed Luigi. "Now you're going up against Mr. Patch as punishment!"

"Yeah! Have fun getting hit by his balls!" Goomboss added as he laughed.

Vivian stuck her tongue out in disgust at the innuendo. "Eww, balls..." She shook her head as she watched the two bosses disappear inside with Luigi, turning around to see Goombella and Ms. Mowz waiting for her down the hill.

"There you are!" Goombella exclaimed as she shuddered. "Man, the bathrooms here are even worse than the Glitz Pit... yuckaroonie!"

"And the food is just dreadful." Ms. Mowz added as she placed her right hand on her forehead. "I wanted to die after eating those limp, tasteless fries. If you can even call them that..."

Vivian frowned as she picked up both Goombella and Ms. Mowz, hugging them as she rocked back and forth. "Oh, I'm sorry for leaving you, girls, but I just have to find the sweets..." She looked up at the starry night sky as she sniffled. "There have to be around here somewhere..."


	79. Chapter 79

"Man... you think I'll ever have a day where I'm not chased by these two clowns...?" Luigi muttered to himself as he was hidding in a brown barrel.

King Bob-omb and Goomboss were looking left and right for Luigi, planning on beating up the unlucky green clad plumber for good as they searched high and low in Toad Town, being in the western section. As Luigi peeped out of the barrel, he felt someone tapping on his shoulder, making him scream as he fell out.

"Oh! Pardon me!" A female green spotted Toad exclaimed as she placed her hands over her mouth.

Luigi groaned as he lied on the ground, rubbing the back of his head as his left hand was grabbed. He then slowly turned his head to the right, to see a young green shelled female Koopa staring at him with pink hearts in her eyes.

"Oh Luigi, you're even dreamier up close!" The Koopa exclaimed as she flirted.

Luigi gawked as he pulled away, running towards the center of the city as hordes of Luigi fangirls chased after him. Luigi screamed for help as King Bob-omb and Goomboss watched, both of them laughing their heads off.


	80. Chapter 80

Luigi was running across Seaside Hill being chased by King Bob-omb and Goomboss, with King Bob-omb chucking bombs at Luigi as Goomboss ground pounded the ground, causing it to violently shake as it forced Luigi to flutter jump his way across. The three headed towards the western direction, going past Mummipokey's Artifact Base as he slipped on some banana peels, causing him to tumble down the grassy hill.

"Wah! Mamma mia!" Luigi exclaimed as he felt the pain in all of his various body parts. "Why me? Why me...?"

Luigi landed flat on the ground, to see Cheepskipper staring at him oddly. Luigi rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as Cheepskipper scoffed.

"Oh real smooth landing, green bean." Cheepskipper sarcastically remarked.

Luigi stood up as he placed his hands on his hips. "What kind of stand are you running, anyway?"

Cheepskipper fired cold water in Luigi's face, making Luigi coughed as he was completely doused.

"This isn't a lone stand, you idiot!" Cheepskipper growled as he puffed his purple cheeks. "This is my Floats N' Boats shop!"

"What do you sell?" Luigi asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Cheepskipper then revealed the large pool of sea water behind him, yellow picket fences placed up as floats and boats were both in and surrounding the pool. Luigi blinked in astonishment as he was quite shocked.

"So, you sell floats and boast, while Mummipokey back up there sells random artifacts." Luigi pinpointed as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "So I can see that neither of you two serve food."

Cheepskipper then flattened Luigi like a pancake, having had enough of the green capped plumber as he waited for some customers to come by his shop.


	81. Chapter 81

Luigi was running from King Bob-omb and Goomboss in Universal Studios Florida during 1998, having accidentally fallen into a warp portal that led directly to there. He ended up in the New York section, running right into the giant building that housed Kongfrontation as he made his way through the crowd. King Bob-omb and Goomboss stopped as they noticed the large number of people entering the ride.

"Damn it! We lost him!" Goomboss exclaimed in annoyance as he stomped his right foot several times.

King Bob-omb patted Goomboss on the back. "Don't fret, my humungous fungus. We'll get him out as soon as he finishes up riding that King Kong ride."

"Hey! We got new cosplayers!" One of the generic Universal Studios staffers exclaimed as he pointed at King Bob-omb and Goomboss. "Everyone, crowd over them!"

King Bob-omb and Goomboss gawked in disbelief as several kids huddled around them, wanting to get autographs as King Bob-omb and Goomboss shrugged, going with it.

Meanwhile with Luigi, he was in the red tram leading across the city wasteland before as he was riding with several random people, his warms wrapped around the back of his head.

"Ha! Now they can't bother me here!" Luigi exclaimed as he had his eyes closed. "Time for some nice shut eye..."

The rest would have to wait, however, as the tram was in front of the first animatronic King Kong, who banged the tram. Everyone screamed, but Luigi screamed the most as King Kong looked directly at him, his eyes shining brightly. Luigi screamed at the top of his lungs as he cowered.

"N-no! Leave me alone! **Heeeaaaalp!**" Luigi exclaimed as he cried out, shaking his head as he sniffled, the tram shaking violently from King Kong's pounding. "Where's Mario when you need him!?"


	82. Chapter 82

Luigi screamed as he was running on the water, being chased by the giant mechanical shark Jaws. Luigi was still in Universal Studios Florida in 1998, being unlucky enough to still be back in time as he fell out of the boat accidentally, with the shark corrupted, chasing Luigi around the giant lake. King Bob-omb and Goomboss watched from the pier leading to the ride, both of them chuckling as they shook their heads.

"Heh! King Boo is really stepping it up!" Goomboss exclaimed as he bobbed his head up and down. "He has that green shrimp on the run!"

"I'll say." King Bob-omb commented as he chucked a lit bomb at Luigi, the explosion causing him to fall into the shark's mechanical mouth, with Luigi screaming as he flailed his arms, other onlookers watching in shock.

King Boo was inside the mechanical shark that had Luigi in its jaws, cackling as he was invisible to everyone, having too much fun torturing Luigi. "This is living!"


	83. Chapter 83

Luigi sighed as he was behind bars, holding the bars with both of his hands as King Bob-omb and Goomboss were sitting right in front of it, playing chess with each other.

"Are you guys ever going to give me a break?" Luigi asked as he held an empty cup in his right hand.

King Bob-omb moved a random piece towards three spaces. "Why should we? You're like the incarnation of bad luck."

"That's only because you keep arresting me all the damn time!" Luigi retorted as he growled in annoyance.

Goomboss rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Of course, we expect you to be a no good slacker! And that's no good for society!"

Luigi sighed as he looked down, shaking his head slowly.


	84. Chapter 84

Waluigi chuckled as he rubbed his hands together, having made an elaborate trap in the middle of the cement paved road on Daisy Circuit, with Luigi riding in his green colored Wild Wing as he was doing a time trial, approaching the starting line. As Luigi went past the finish line, he was snared in the trap, being blasted into the air by an explosion as Luigi screamed, flailing his arms. Luigi came down, screaming as he was then caught in a net, groaning as King Bob-omb and Goomboss appeared, looking at Luigi trapped in the net.

"Wow! We didn't have to actually catch him this time!" Goomboss commented as he blinked, turning to King Bob-omb. "Did you set up this trap, King Bob-omb?"

King Bob-omb waved his hands at Goomboss. "It wasn't me, my fellow cop. Whoever did this trap has an understanding of trapping criminals and would make a great member of the police force."

Waluigi popped up, punching Luigi in the right eye as he pointed at himself, boasting to King Bob-omb and Goomboss. "It was me, Waluigi! I trapped Luigi and made a mockery of him! Wa ha ha!"

Looking at each other, King Bob-omb and Goomboss invited Waluigi with them as they decided to go onto one of the boats in the orange colored water as Luigi pleaded for help, with a couple of red colored Albatoss birds suddenly flew above, dropping bombs on Luigi, causing him to be blasted in the air again, much to his displeasure.


	85. Chapter 85

King Bob-omb and Goomboss were waiting outside Luigi's Mansion, with Luigi walking out of it. King Bob-omb and Goomboss looked at each other as they chuckled.

"What? What's-a up?" Luigi asked as he moved his hands about. "What's so-a funny about me?"

King Bob-omb chuckled as he massaged his big, white moustache. "You know, I don't think we need to arrest you. It's already embarrassing to see what you're wearing."

"Yeah. Did you not see what was placed on you?" Goomboss added as he started to laugh loudly.

Luigi looked down, screaming girlishly as he placed his hands on his face, to see that he was wearing Amy Rose's dress, with the two bosses unable to contain themselves as they were too busy laughing. Luigi cried as he collapsed, placing his hands over his face as he was fully embarrassed.


	86. Chapter 86

Luigi stretched his arms as he opened his eyes, looking around to see that he was inside a DeLorean. He rubbed the back of his head, blinking as he was genuinely confused.

"What the hell? Why am I in a car?" Luigi asked as he looked around, still rather shocked, looking forward to see that he was in the back, noticing that King Bob-omb and Goomboss were in the front. "And what are you two doing here?"

"We're here to take you back to the future!" Goomboss blurted out as he glanced back at Luigi. "Because you were being a major butt head!"

"A butt head...?" Luigi gawked as he tilted his head to the right, puzzled.

"Well, none of that matters." King Bob-omb stated as he drove the DeLorean, the trio going through a time warp after the DeLorean hit 88 miles per hour. "The main important thing is that when we get back to our time, you're going to jail!"

"Great Scott..." Luigi groaned as he tilted his head back, closing his eyes. "This is heavy..."


	87. Chapter 87

"Chance Time!?" Luigi exclaimed in horror as he placed both of his hands on his face, shaking his head in disbelief. "You can't be serious!"

"That's right." King Bob-omb stated as he pointed at Luigi. "We're determining your fate in a classic minigame!"

"So get rolling!" Goomboss added as he stomped his right foot several times.

Luigi was with King Bob-omb and Goomboss in Donkey Kong's Jungle Adventure, with Luigi being forced to partake in Chance Time as the three blocks rolled about. Luigi sighed as he hit the first block, revealing himself, then hitting another block that pointed an arrow at him, finally revealing the last block, which involved Chain Chomps attacking him violently. Luigi screamed in shock as suddenly several Chain Chomps started to attack Luigi, with both King Bob-omb and Goomboss laughing heartily as they watched, being the cruel boss turned police officers they were.


	88. Chapter 88

Luigi watched from his prison cell in the northern part of Seaside Hill as Dry Bowser, Toadette, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha were chasing Nabbit, who stole several yellow coins and a couple of bright, yellow Power Stars. He sighed as he held the bars with his hands.

"Why can't I go and help chase Nabbit with those guys again?" Luigi asked as King Bob-omb and Goomboss, who were patrolling outside the prison, specifically Luigi's cell.

"Because you're overrated, you're scared of everything, you have annoying fangirls..." Goomboss trailed off as he glared at Luigi, "...And worst of all, you started as a crappy pallet swap!"

"What Goomboss means is that you're a bad influence on all sorts of other videogame characters." King Bob-omb pinpointed as he moved his hands about.  
Luigi sighed as he closed his eyes, looking down as he shook his head. "Oh, why do people always poop on Weegee...?" He moaned as he sulked in his own depression.


	89. Chapter 89

Luigi was looking for places to hide as he was on the run from King Bob-omb and Goomboss. He was in the Banshee Boardwalk, approaching the old grey stone castle as he watched various bats fly into him, being knocked down onto the wooden platform.

"Mamma mia! Stupid bats!" Luigi exclaimed as he cowered, looking up as he shook his head as he moved further into the interior of the castle ruins. "I always hated-a racing here, but at least those two corrupt cops won't find me here..."

Suddenly the entire area shook, with Luigi screaming as the giant wooden plank ahead of him falling on top of him. Luigi groaned in pain as he was crushed by the wooden plank, with King Boo appearing as he laughed.

"Ba ha ha! Stay down, green bean!" King Boo exclaimed as he continued laughing evilly, disappearing as he left the unconscious Luigi in the castle ruins of the Banshee Boardwalk, to make it easier for the boss turned cops to arrest him.


	90. Chapter 90

Sonic and Amy were on a date with each other in Toad Toad as they walked through the vibrant, colorful city. The various multicolored Toads watched them walk towards the west as Amy as licking on a cone of vanilla ice cream, with Sonic having his arms wrapped around the back of his head.

"Gee, Sonic, thanks for taking me all the way here to the Mushroom Kingdom!" Amy admitted as she giggled cutely.

Sonic chuckled as he shrugged. "Well of course. That's what a good friend does!" He then opened his eyes as he gasped, with Amy gasping as well as the two froze in their paths. "What the..."

Luigi was hung up on the red rooftop by King Bob-omb and Goomboss, who were both standing on the rooftop as Luigi was tied up on ropes. Amy ate up the rest of her ice cream as she placed her right hand over her mouth.

"Oh my God! Luigi, why are you hung up?" Amy exclaimed as she shook her head in disbelief.

Luigi sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Because I'm breaking the law for being so ignored. Like that's a real life law in the first place!"

Goomboss head bonked Luigi in the back of the head, with Luigi screaming in pain as Sonic and Amy looked at each other, nodding their heads slowly as they left Toad Town, heading westward.


	91. Chapter 91

Luigi was at the Sonic Universe's Station Square Pizza Hut in an attempt to hide from King Bob-omb and Goomboss. Silver The Hedgehog walked over to Luigi, holding a white box containing black olives and pepperoni pizza.

"Hiding from the cops, huh?" Silver stated as he glanced at Luigi, who was sitting at the green table closest to the window on the second floor.

Luigi sighed as he placed both of his hands on his face, nodding his head. "Yeah. It's not easy being green. Especially when you get crapped on by nearly everyone."

Silver patted Luigi on the head. "Worry not, Luigi. I know how you feel. Why, it took me several years for people to finally warm up to me." He raised his left index finger. "Just keep up a positive attitude, and you can do anything."

As Luigi was about to thank Silver, he suddenly got stomped on by Goomboss, who appeared out of nowhere. King Bob-omb then climbed up the stairs leading to the second floor, handcuffing Luigi.

"Thought you could get away from us, eh?" King Bob-omb stated as he and Goomboss left the Pizza Hut, with the flattened Luigi dragged along with them, handcuffed.

Silver sighed as he shook his head, closing his eyes. "Oh well. You can't win them all. And speaking of which..." He glanced back at the box of pizza he was holding. "I better deliver this to Shadow before he attempts to shoot me again..."


	92. Chapter 92

Luigi looked around, hiding in a wooden barrel in the coastal jungles of Donkey Kong Island, feeling sick as he sneezed, having a sore throat.

"No one will try and find me here..." Luigi stated to himself as he sighed of relief. "Finally, I'm safe from those two cops. Thank the bagel."

Tiny Kong then walked by, being her original younger self. Spotting the barrel, her eyes widened as she smirked, holding her hands together. Without bothering to look inside to see if anyone was inside, Tiny ripped open the cover of the barrel, jumping in as she struggled her way in. Closing the lid of the barrel, Tiny Kong farted loudly, letting out a sigh of relief as she cutely giggled with innocence. However, she didn't realize that she farted right on Luigi's face, who wished he wasn't there anymore.

King Bob-omb and Goomboss patrolled the beaches of DK Island, not sensing Luigi anywhere as they decided to head up north towards the mountains.


	93. Chapter 93

Luigi screamed as he was being chased by Godzilla and Rodan, who were trying to blast him with their radioactive breath. Luigi was in Tokyo, and it was not a good time for the green clad plumber, as the 'Year Of Luigi' was going so wrong for him.

"Oh, why did I think that going to the real world was a good idea?" Luigi asked himself as he was then blasted by Godzilla's fire breath, being turned into ashes.

Godzilla and Rodan laughed as they high fived each other, leaving the ashes of Luigi behind to destroy Tokyo.

King Bob-omb and Goomboss watched from an air balloon high above the city of Tokyo, both of them sipping tea as they laughed at Luigi's pain.


	94. Chapter 94

Luigi was racing around on his own circuit, the infamously simple Luigi Raceway from Mario Kart 64. Riding in his dark green pipe frame kart, Luigi hummed to himself as he exited the tunnel, feeling the wind blowing in his direction.

"Now this is more like it!" Luigi exclaimed as he bobbed his head about. "I don't have to worry about that fat Bob-omb and stubborn Goomba crushing me and then arresting me afterward. For once, being Luigi is good!"

Suddenly, the Honey Queen Bee from Mario Galaxy fell on top of Luigi, crushing him as she looked around, blinking as she giggled. "Ooh, did I do that?" The Honey Queen exclaimed as she giggled, moving about as she completely crushed Luigi's kart.

Luigi groaned as he pulled himself out of Queen Bee's giant rump, glaring up at the royal insect. "Do you mind? I'm trying to celebrate my year here!"

Honey Queen glanced down at Luigi, giggling as she kept on rubbing her big bug butt all over Luigi, who sighed in annoyance as King Bob-omb and Goomboss were hiding in a bunch of bushes near the tunnel, laughing as they nodded at each other.


	95. Chapter 95

Luigi was forced to eat Waluigi's rotten batch of old tacos that Waluigi left to rot in the back of the taco stand, with King Bob-omb, Goomboss, Princess Daisy in her sports outfit, and Toadette all watching as Luigi cried in despair, wanting to be freed as he was tied to two wooden poles, with Waluigi laughing evilly as he stuffed taco after taco into Luigi's mouth.

"Do I really deserve this?" Luigi moaned as his voice was muffled by the tacos going down his throat.

King Bob-omb shook his head as he folded his arms. "It's warranted. There's do better punishment than eating the trash made by your main rival."

"Yeah, and besides, it makes the regular tacos look good in comparison!" Goomboss added as he stomped his right foot.

Waluigi chuckled as he kept stuffing taco after taco into Luigi. "Man, this job has better perks than I imagined! I should torture those I hate more like this!"

Luigi struggled to get free as Daisy and Toadette shrugged, not bothering to help out the man in green.


	96. Chapter 96

A quiet day in the Moo Moo Meadows... "Hey! Where's Luigi?" Blue Toad exclaimed as he flailed his arms about.

Yellow Toad nodded in agreement. "Yeah. We wanted to go on an adventure with him."

Toadette sighed as she looked up at the two generic colored Toads, reading her green book. "He got arrested for trying to steal some spaghetti with Nabbit." She explained to them.

Several miles east of the green, grassy meadow, Luigi and Nabbit both sighed as they were in prison behind bars, with Goomboss pacing outside their cell as King Bob-omb was keeping a look on the time.


	97. Chapter 97

"Come on, Luigi!" Mario exclaimed as he moved his arms about. "No one's going to bust-a us for doing what we do!"

Luigi shook his head, his hands in his pockets. "I don't know, Mario... this definitely looks unsafe..."

The two pesky plumbers were within range of Bowser's Koopa Kingdom, magma and fire as far as the eye can see in every direction, with the dead purple trees being lit on fire by the jumping fireballs. While Mario jumped onwards, Luigi followed hesitantly, knowing the possibilities that lied before them.

"I think you should have just left me in prison with those two generic Toads," Luigi admitted as he rubbed his right arm nervously. "I don't think I can handle the thought of actually dying..."

Mario laughed as he turned around to Luigi, moving his hands. "Luigi, we're the friggin' Mario Brothers! Besides, there's 1 Up mushrooms everywhere here, what's the worst that could happen?"

As Luigi was starting to feel better, Goomboss squashed him, with Mario getting picked up by King Bob-omb.

"Thought you could bust your meddling brother out of jail, huh?" King Bob-omb stated to Mario as he placed handcuffs on the red capped Italian plumber. "Think again, chubby!"

"Yeah!" Goomboss added as he continued jumping on Luigi. "You Mario Brothers are easier to track than Goombas!"

Mario screamed as he tried to break free while Luigi moaned, wishing to be dead as Goomboss kept jumping on top of him.


	98. Chapter 98

Luigi grumbled as he sipped some coffee, looking at his wrist watch on his right arm as he looked up, being inside Toad's house. "Man, when are we going to be going? I've been waiting forever..."

"Hold on, Luigi!" Toad exclaimed as he sat in his blue colored, piped frame kart. "This takes quite a lot of energy to run properly! We can't just go out zipping away!"

Luigi rubbed the back of his head. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Toad?" He asked, feeling nervous.

Toad rolled his eyes as he held the steering wheel firmly. "Trust me, Luigi. Here we go!" He slammed his right foot on the pedal, with the two going out of the house and down the green, grassy hill, leading right into Toad Town.

All of the bumbling Toads in town turned around, to see Toad and Luigi coming their way. They all fled, with Toad and Luigi crashing into Merlin's house, Toad's kart exploding into a bright burst of red and yellow flames. Toad groaned as he fell on his butt, with Luigi falling flat on his face. Luigi was then handcuffed by King Bob-omb, with Goomboss carrying a handcuffed Toad in his mouth as they headed to the Toad Town Prison.


	99. Chapter 99

Luigi looked at the bomb he was holding, screaming as he was rushing through the Mushroom City, with the bomb ticking. King Bob-omb and Goomboss were looking for Luigi, willing to put out the bomb while arresting Luigi as usual at the same time. As Luigi ran throughout the city highway, Petey Piranha and Toadette were riding in the city, both being in the yellow colored Parade Car.

"Oh, please be careful around here, Petey!" Toadette exclaimed as she held onto the railings tightly, spotting all of the cars and trucks passing by them. "I feel like something could throw us off!"

Petey mumbled in agreement as they headed towards the pink pathway, only to bump into Luigi, with the bomb exploding. Toadette, Petey, and Luigi all screamed as they went blasting off into the air, with Toadette and Petey landing on the green highway sign as Luigi fell flat on the finish line, his left leg twitching as he was then ran over by a green Wiggler bus, with King Bob-omb and Goomboss showing up as they looked at the crushed Luigi, then at each other, shrugging as they grabbed Luigi and grabbed a nearby yellow taxi cab out of the city.


	100. Chapter 100

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: 100 chapters of this. Maybe I can continue to 111. Probably, yeah

* * *

Luigi was with Toadette and Princess Daisy, the three of them somehow managing to find their way into the city of Spagonia, where the famous Rooftop Run was located. The trio were all walking on the orange rooftop, with Toadette dashing ahead as she left Luigi and Daisy behind.

"Come on, Toadette!" Luigi exclaimed as he fluttered jumped in between rooftops. "You're going too fast!"

Toadette giggled as she turned around, waving at Luigi with her right hand. "It's not my fault that I'm nimble when I need to be! Step it up!"

"Yeah, Luigi!" Daisy exclaimed as she grabbed Luigi, holding him like a gun. "You need to be faster!"

Luigi then felt Daisy cranking him, widening his eyes as he shook his head. "Wait, Daisy, I shouldn't be used like a missile!" It was to no avail, as Daisy activated Luigi's green missile, sending him crashing through the windows of the buildings, causing a lot of damage as the eastern end of the building exploded, with Luigi falling out of the destroyed hole in the wall, falling into the sharp spikes that suddenly popped out, sending him high into the sky as he landed on the rooftop of the other building to the south, his butt in the air.

Daisy and Toadette glanced at each other as King Bob-omb and Goomboss popped up, with Goomboss stomping on Luigi several times as King Bob-omb pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Oh Luigi, when will you not get in trouble?" King Bob-omb asked as he then grabbed Luigi's hands, handcuffing them as Goomboss chuckled.

Luigi sighed, shaking his head as he narrowed his eyes, feeling much weaker as he was forced to stand up. "Oh, it's not easy being green..." He mumbled, sighing as he closed his eyes, looking down with displeasure.

Daisy and Toadette shrugged as they continued onward, leaving Luigi to be arrested as they enjoyed their adventure together.


	101. Chapter 101

Luigi groaned as he shook his head, feeling frightened. "Oh, why did I have to agree to riding this?"

"Because it's fun!" Daisy exclaimed as she was next to Luigi, smiling as the train left the station. "Don't you want to have all of your body parts seperated by the intense speed of a roller coaster?"

"**No!**" Luigi shouted in disagreement as he shook his head. "Oh, I knew I should have stayed home instead of coming here!"

Luigi and Daisy were at Six FLags Great Adventure, riding on the Kingda Ka while Waluigi, Birdo, and Toadette were all riding on the El Toro nearby. King Bob-omb and Goomboss were just right by the exit of the Kingda Ka, preparing to arrest Luigi.

"Remember, as soon as he stumbles out," King Bob-omb stated to Goomboss, moving his hands about.

Goomboss chuckled as he nodded his head. "Ha ha, I'm going to give him a stomp he won't forget."

They then watched the train blast off high into the sky, with everyone riding screaming, Luigi the most as his scream was the highest pitched and loudest. The coaster twirling back down, it went over a hill and came back down at a fast pace as Luigi was entirely white, with Daisy and everyone else laughing as the coaster came around back into the station. As Luigi left the station, shaking violently, Goomboss jumped into the air and squashed him. As Luigi popped back to normal, he was handcuffed by King Bob-omb.

"Oh come on!" Luigi exclaimed as he glared at King Bob-omb. "I'm arrested for riding a roller coa-" His entire face turned green as he barfed, before falling to the right, fainting.

King Bob-omb and Goomboss looked at each other as they meekly shrugged, with Goomboss carrying Luigi on his head as Daisy watched in disbelief, not bothering to get the arrested Luigi back.


	102. Chapter 102

Somewhere near Toad's Factory on the docks, Luigi ran as fast as he could as he was trying to run from King Bob-omb and Goomboss. Luigi then grabbed a bell power up, wearing a green cat suit.

"Oh yeah!" Luigi exclaimed as he stretched his arms, "This cat suit should do me wonders!"

Luigi then climbed up the nearby cargo as he held onto the moving blue block, with King Bob-omb and Goomboss looking up. Luigi laughed at them as he stuck his tongue out, with King Bob-omb chucking several bombs, causing the cargo to explode. Luigi screamed as he fell into the bright blue water, getting bitten by the skeletal fish that were swimming about, with both King Bob-omb and Goomboss laughing at Luigi's plight as he ran on the surface of the water, being chased by the school of skeletal fish, their yellow eyes turning red.


	103. Chapter 103

The Rhedosaurus chased after Luigi in the Moonview Highway, with King Bob-omb and Goomboss following in a blue and white stripped helicopter above the city as they watched vehicles get pushed off the course by the gigantic reptilian. Luigi screamed as he tried flutter jumping to avoid the incoming traffic, with the beast from 20,000 fathoms on his tail.

"Mamma mia!" Luigi exclaimed as he landed back on the road, being in the city section as he watched the Rhedosaurus break the bridge and then scuttle towards him. "I thought this was the year of me, not the year of Harryhausen!"

The Rhedosaurus roared loudly in response, breaking the turnpike tolls as his presence caused more vehicles to crash. As Luigi attempted to jump into the air again, get got flattened like a pancake by a speeding truck containing Moo Moo Milk, with Luigi groaning in pain as he got popped back to normal. However, that wouldn't do much good, as the Rhedosaurus snatched up Luigi with his powerful jaws, shaking the misfortuned Italian like he was a doll, before crunching him with his charm teeth and swallowing him down.

Luigi screamed as he was easily digested in the Rhedosaurus' stomach, with the Rhedosaurus attacking the Mushroom City as King Bob-omb and Goomboss finally decided to take action, with the helicopter's bullets doing nothing as the dinosaur was able to take out much of the metropolis.

It was a very bad night to be Luigi.


	104. Chapter 104

Luigi groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, looking around to see that he was in the Lethal Lava Land. He then looked behind him, to see that he was handcuffed, with King Bob-omb chugging him. "H-hey, why am I arrested again? Where's Goomboss?"

"You're arrested because your reckless driving sent many bullies to their burning deaths here," King Bob-omb told Luigi as they were heading southward towards the start of the fiery level, with King Bob-omb rolling his right oval shaped hand. "And Goomboss is taking some time off to get some relaxation."

Goomboss was inside the yellow volcano that Luigi and King Bob-omb past, snoozing on the highest platform within the volcano as the bright yellow star spun above him, with the other horned, orb shaped bullies looking up at him in curiosity.


	105. Chapter 105

Luigi was in an underground area, trying to run as the level was scrolling. Waterfalls were in the background, with Luigi ignoring them as he was running from a giant rolling boulder, with Luigi holding the legendary golden bowl of ancient spaghetti, running to the top of the chasm and watching the boulder hit the stairs, exploding into several pieces.

"Phew... that's a relief..." Luigi admitted as he held the bowl of spaghetti, looking at it as his eyes started glowing. "I can't wait to have you..."

Suddenly, the area shook as bits of the ceiling came down, with Goomboss coming through the ceiling, crushing Luigi and the bowl of spaghetti, with the ancient spaghetti spilling everywhere. As Goomboss stepped off of Luigi, King Bob-omb busted through the wall, popping Luigi back to normal and handcuffing him.

"Trying to rip off Indiana Jones is illegal, you know," King Bob-omb commented as he shook his head at Luigi.

Luigi was too distraught, the legendary spaghetti completely ruined, crying tears of sorrow as he left the cavern with King Bob-omb and Goomboss.


	106. Chapter 106

Luigi chuckled as he rubbed his hands together, playing Animal Crossing New Leaf on his Luigi themed 3DS inside his house on his top bunk bed. "Hohohoho... hopefully no one minds if I go back and forth with time travel..."

Suddenly King Bob-omb and Goomboss knocked the walls down, startling Luigi, who wet himself in fright, causing him to reset his game.

"Stop right there, criminal scum!" Goomboss exclaimed as he snatched Luigi's 3DS away and crunched on it.

"My 3DS!" Luigi exclaimed in horror as he cried, falling off his bed and landing on his head as he was handcuffed by King Bob-omb.

"Having a 3DS is bad enough, but you were time traveling in Animal Crossing!" King Bob-omb growled as he shook his bulbous head. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Luigi cried as he was dragged to the local jail in Toad Town, with Mr. Resetti tunneling, having been summoned by someone resetting the game.


	107. Chapter 107

Luigi was at Smashville, having a cup of Brewster's hot coffee while a battle between R.O.B., Lucario, and the Ice Climbers was occuring during the night, with Luigi watching as Brewster finished pouring Luigi a cup.

"All right, Mr. Luigi, drink it while it's hot." Brewster stated as he placed the cup on the wooden counter.

Luigi looked at the coffee, sniffing it as he shook his head. "It's too hot." He commented, folding his arms together.

Brewster twitched with shock as he shook his head. "How... how could you say something so horrid..." He then took away the cup of coffee from Luigi, giving it to a random villager instead.

Luigi gawked as he was suddenly arrested by King Bob-omb, with Goomboss pouring hot coffee over Luigi's head, catching the attention of everyone, including the Smashers.

"This will teach you to pass down a cup of great, hot coffee!" Goomboss exclaimed as he turned over to Brewster. "Give us your best coffee, doc."

Brewster nodded as he got out two cups of hot coffee, with Luigi gawking as he was in disbelief.


	108. Chapter 108

Luigi was in jail again, sighing as he waited to be free. King Bob-omb and Goomboss both appeared before the jail cell, with Luigi looking up.

"Oh, what do you two bumbling bosses want?" Luigi gawked in annoyance as he grumbled. "Haven't you tortured me enough?"

King Bob-omb and Goomboss looked at each other, smirking as they turned back to Luigi, with Luigi having a horrified look on his face.

An hour later, on the rooftop of Peach's castle...

Princess Daisy farted loudly and proudly in her regular yellow dress, stretching her arms about as she giggled. "Ahh! That felt so good!"

"You think so?" Replied Toadette, who let out a cute little poot as she held down her pink dress. "Well, I agree with ya, because it's fun!"

Princess Peach Toadstool farted louder, hers being deeper pitched as her eyes widened, with her wearing her regular pink dress. "Ooh, I think I just crapped myself!"

All three girls laughed innocently, with all of them farting on Luigi, who was being punished. Daisy sat on his face, with Toadette sitting on his stomach, and Peach sitting on his crotch, making this punishment extremely awkward as Luigi wanted to get out of there, not only needing to breathe and not wanting to smell the girls' rotten farts, but also feeling a strong erection.


	109. Chapter 109

Luigi was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, chasing after the Nabbit who had delicious bagels in possessions. As they headed towards the western direction in Toad Town, Luigi caught up with Nabbit, holding him up in the air as he laughed triumphantly.

"Ha ha! Luigi caught-a you!" Luigi gloated as he smiled, nodding his head with pride. "You can't stop the green missile!"

Suddenly Goomboss dropped from the dark night sky, smashing through the red colored rooftop of a random apartment and squashing both Luigi and Nabbit, as well as all the precious bagels. A family of five different colored Toads all looked at Goomboss oddly as he blinked back.

"Uh... maybe I shouldn't have flattened the squirt," Goomboss mumbled, referring to Luigi as he looked around. "I wonder where King Bob-omb is..."

King Bob-omb was chucking bombs at a grayish tower overlooking Toad Town, causing it to topple over half of Toad Town's northern half as screams of pain were heard, followed by eerie silence. King Bob-omb shrugged as he left, looking for Goomboss.


	110. Chapter 110

Luigi was trapped inside a wooden barrel, having been casted to the middle of the ocean by King Bob-omb and Goomboss. He sighed in annoyance as he shook his head. "What did I do to deserve this..."

King Bob-omb and Goomboss were resting on the green rooftop of Luigi's house, relaxing as they had sunglasses on, taking in their relaxation with pride, having done several arrests all around the Mushroom Kingdom beyond chasing Luigi.

Back with Luigi, giant thunderstorm clouds came from the eastern direction, with thunder booming loudly as it began to rain harshly. Luigi could only see through the small hole on the barrel, but he knew that trouble was arising as the salty ocean waves were punding even harder against the barrel. Luigi screamed as the barrel flipped over, with several giant, bluish shark fins circling the barrel. Luigi counted, his eyes widening with horror as there were five great white sharks surrounding him.

"M-mamma mia!" Luigi exclaimed in horror as water was leaking into the barrel. "A severe thunderstorm, enormous waves, and now great white sharks!? Oh, it couldn't get any better!"

Suddenly one of the great white sharks emerged out of the water, revealing his gigantic jaws as Luigi screamed in horror, holding himself in fear.

"Mario, wherever you are... **_HELP...!_**" Luigi screamed as he was paralyzed with fear, the sharks attacking the barrel alongside the touch waves as thunder cracked and lightning illuminated the dark, rainy skies.


	111. Chapter 111

Luigi was in the yard of his house, doing some stretches as King Bob-omb and Goomboss showed up on the scene. Luigi sighed in annoyance as he placed his hands on his hips.

"What do you two want _this time_?" Luigi asked as he folded his arms together, shaking his head. "I haven't done anything wrong at all. Unless you're going to arrest me just because you don't like me."

"That's a good excuse," Goomboss pinpointed as he approached Luigi, willing to stomp on him.

Luigi raised his hands as he shook his head. "Now hold on. Why would you want to do that? Right now, you could be stopping **actual** crime and arrest crooks who are **actually causing trouble**, instead of picking on me just because it's the Year Of Luigi. Have you ever thought about that?"

King Bob-omb placed his right, yellow colored and oval shaped hand on his chin as he murmured, nodding his head. "As much as I hate to admit it, he does have a point..."

Several seconds passed as King Bob-omb and Goomboss thought it over, with Luigi smiling as he folded his arms. The two boss turned police officers then nodded at each other as they both jumped on Luigi, squishing the Italian as King Bob-omb then handcuffed him.

"You make good points, but we like arresting you, anyway," King Bob-omb stated as he and Goomboss headed to jail, with Luigi sighing in defeat and annoyance.


End file.
